Shattered Love
by Shattering Darkness
Summary: The Clock counts down no matter what happens, and whoever you see once it hits zero will change your life forever. Destiny doesn't care about sexual preference, or who you think you want. It doesn't matter. Your choices are never your own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Black eyes gleamed from everywhere, shining in the darkness. Awful smirking faces, flooding his head with horror. The feeling in his fingers fled, sending a shock racing through his body instead. He was painfully aware of the shrinking oxygen in the room; his breaths were limited, so why was he wasting them? He couldn't bring himself to pick his arm up, to move his blade in front of him for defense against this ambush.. He didn't need to, wasn't compelled to. Those eyes looked up at him and he could read the unwavering emotion in them. The rage, hate, sadness, lust and need for blood. They all craved the same thing: him. He was the object of their every soul-wrenching desire. He cringed away from the creatures, awaiting the onslaught that never came. Not one of those floating orbs moved. Their expressions didn't change, frozen with that awful, knowing smirk. Gathering the courage he didn't know he had, he pushed through the crowd of eyes that watched his every move. Every step was a knife through his nerves. Every breath like a gulp of acid. Why was he here? Why didn't he remember anything? What was happening to him?

He finally broke through the crowd, wading out the enraged words in his head.

_ You're one of us.. _

_ Don't keep fighting... _

_ Let go... _

_ Die... _

_ The darkness will set you free... _

_ Give in.._

He struggled against everything he'd taken for granted all his life. His small thoughts, the movements of his body, subconscious breaths, and the warm beat of his heart... He could feel the emptiness dragging him down, sapping away at everything that made him who he was. Everything that made him alive. Was it cold? Was it hot? Nothingness had no temperature. Yet there was a blank seductiveness to the void. It felt... It felt like freedom, like peering over the edge of a cliff and answering the call to jump. What if he just gave in? What if he took that leap, that thrust into the unknown? Why was he even still here anyway? He had thought once that he was someone of importance to this world... He gripped his hair and shook his head as though trying to dislodge those thoughts but to no avail. They lingered in his mind. No! No, he needed to fight. He needed to get out of here. He reached a towering door and looked up at it in despair. The dark thoughts returned like a creeping shroud. Why did he need to fight? Did anyone really need him?

He could feel the leeching tendrils of darkness taking over his mind, pulling him down. He fell to his knees, weapon skidding away from him as his hands hit the ground in an effort to keep himself up. The force of the movement, the sudden impact of his hands and knees on the cold ground made his lungs burn as he gasped. Strained muscles screamed for mercy and rest, weak from wounds he couldn't see. And with that, he allowed the emptiness to claim his body. He called out into the cold, unforgiving void, desperate for any sort of reprieve from this waking nightmare. He could feel the hate, the anger seethe into his body gleefully and bury itself in his mind like a disease as his will slipped through his fingertips. A pair of awful black eyes still clouded his vision, but something was different about them, a familiarity that sent one last chill through his soul. The twilight cleared and he could see now, see that those empty eyes belonged to a face.

His face.

He felt his lips tug up into a terrible smirk, mirroring the ones from the gloom that had surrounded him. All the eyes, all the faces were him. The feelings, the thoughts, the darkness... It was all him. It was all in his head... He bared his teeth as his lips parted with that horrid smile and opened his eyes, the black coal of his soul shining through for all the universe to see. The shadows were him.. And he wasn't afraid.

**XoXoX**

_**AN: Hello my lovelies~ If you've made it this far, congratulations, you're in for a hell of a ride. It's my first story by myself in about 5 years, so go easy on me, but tell me what you think? I've got the first chapter typed and ready to go depending on this feedback3**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The amount of assholes Riku was surrounded with on a daily basis was astounding. Unfortunately, that wasn't even a porn joke. Most of the people he went to college with weren't even good looking enough to make it in that industry anyway let alone the one they actually wanted to pursue.

"I think that humanity would be a mess. People running everywhere, confusion and doubt would be at the backs of peoples' minds all the time. I mean, could you imagine not knowing whether the person you were dating was who you were meant to be with? I mean, what if you ended up with the wrong one?" Kairi frowned as she took a sip of her coffee, some ridiculous non-fat thing with an even more ridiculous name. Riku rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. Their lunch break would end soon and another lecture of hell would commence. Well, for Kairi anyway. Riku was already out for break, his last class being yesterday.

He and Kairi were busy people watching in the cafeteria. People watching was Riku's favorite past time. He loved to see the way people behaved, whether to impress anyone willing to watch, or to make themselves seem tough. It was interesting. Currently, it looked like two huge athletes picking on two smaller guys.. "Poor Demyx." Riku frowned as he observed the quarterback shove Demyx to the ground. Zexion puffed up, glaring at the much larger, and taller, men as he turned to help his boyfriend up.

"With society the way it is, you'd think people would be more lenient on gay people. They literally have no say in the matter." Riku scowled as Demyx brushed himself off and took Zexion's hand, heading to their next lecture.

"Well, they're still different. The Clock only counts down.. You have no idea who'll be in front of you when it times out. Literally no idea." Kairi said softly, watching with sad blue eyes as the two disappeared. They weren't the only gay soul mates at the college, but they were the only ones who didn't hide it. Riku admired that. They never once hid their love for each other, and that gave him hope. There was always a 50/50 chance on the other half of his soul also being a man, but that would be okay with him. He looked at his arm, the numbers ticking away. Two hours to go until his life changed.

Kairi caught him looking and smiled wistfully. "What do you think she'll look like?" She asked him with a small smile. Her own wrist ticking softly; she had to wait almost two more months. Riku shrugged. "I dunno. I always envisioned a brunette with huge blue eyes, hopefully shorter than me, and a pretty smile. She has to have a pretty smile." He chuckled a little. "What do you think yours will look like?"

A soft pink flooded her cheeks and smiled. "Well, he needs to have big arms.. Those are my favorite. Maybe a blonde.." Riku stood and gathered his things, lost in thought as Kairi rambled on. She'd spent months talking about her dream guy, perfecting every detail. They knew she'd meet him when the new semester started, she would have to deal with the winter break alone. He started thinking about how much easier his life would be if Kairi was his soul mate. He wouldn't have to try and make friends with this girl before they could start dating.. Make friends with her friends... The whole process sounded tedious. In addition, it would be strange, like if someone told him his sibling was his soul mate.

They continued walking, Riku completely lost in another world. "...ku... Riku!" She raised her voice, lips turned down as she nudged his shoulder.

"Huh?" He frowned. He had been completely oblivious to her stream of words. "Right. Sorry. What?"

"Unbelievable. You weren't even listening. Go figures." She grumbled, annoyed.

"Hey. At least I ate lunch with you. And am walking you to class. I didn't even have to be here today." He defended himself. His tests were all three days ago, thank the gods, and he couldn't really use the excuse of tests on Kairi, he knew. She was well aware that any time he didn't have to spend at his parents house was time well spent in his mind instead of with her. But just because his morality said that he shouldn't use that against her didn't mean he wouldn't.

Kairi huffed. "Oh shut up, don't be an ass." She grinned at him as they stopped outside her classroom. "You better let me know when this meeting happens. I wanna know what she looks like, her name, age, everything. Got it, Riku?" She gave him a serious face. Well. Her "serious" face was really more of a puppy dog pout, and it was pretty cute.

He laughed and shook his head, knowing full well that the big eyes and pouting mouth worked on him. "Yeah, I promise I'll let you know, okay? Now pay attention on this test. You need to pass this. I'm gonna be pissed if I tutored you for free for no reason." He gave her a mock glare to which she glumly nodded. She relaxed when his face lightened and gave her a hug. With a wave, he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall.

His mind unsurprisingly wandered to how these next three weeks would be at his parents house. He promised to spend a little time with them over break, which was turned upside down and guilt-tripped into almost a month. He sighed softly. Only a fortnight to get rid of their influence before he had to deal with college again. Riku was determined to get out of there before three weeks, but his parents had a habit of swaying his goals.

Riku had refused most of their help though, only accepting just enough to where he wouldn't hear them bitch and complain about it later. Like the car. He hated that he accepted the car as their "Congratulations for going to the college we picked for you" present, but he needed it. He wasn't dumb enough to think that his low salary, which was just barely enough to live on, would also pay for a car.

The silverette looked down at his watch and frowned, not realizing he'd been walking in circles for an hour and a half. He was almost at the student parking garage though. At least he ended up in the right direction. Wait.. an hour and a half... he paused.

A heart stopping pulse shot through his body, making him crumble to his knees with the force. That wasn't normal.. It wasn't supposed to have an actual, physical effect. It couldn't. He panted and looked around the darkening streets, stopping when he spotted something. No... Someone. A thick head of blonde, spiky hair invaded his vision before he stood shakily and walked over to the person lying in the street. He picked up the guy's limp arm, looking at his Clock. Zeroed out, just like Riku's. This was.. This was a man though.. He looked around for anyone else that could give him a clue as to who this guy was. Upon seeing no one he cracked a small smile down at the blonde head. Just like his luck to find his soul mate passed out in an alley.

Riku picked the poor guy up and walked to his car, mind filled with questions. What would his parents say? What would they do? He wasn't supposed to be tied to a man. They would think something was wrong with him, he knew it.

Oh god damn it.. Kairi would freak out. Not only was he male, but he found him in an alleyway like a lost kitten. She would never shut up about it, but at least Riku would have someone on his side, even if it was only one person. He set the boy in the car and got in his seat, turning the engine over and pulling out. He needed to get him home to his house so he could keep a close eye on the blonde.

**XoXoX**

"Look, Axel, it'll get done, okay? I can't do anything until the stupid fucker is not in a coma. You've gotta wait till he wakes up like everyone else." Vanitas growled at the red head, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Well, wake him up! We need him. Riku won't give in if that stupid shit doesn't play his part." And Axel wouldn't meet his soul mate until that blonde was dead.

Vanitas turned to face the taller, scowling now. "I. Can't. That's the one thing I can't do. No one has any power over that man right now but him, okay? Now just calm your shit. You can't meet him until your Clock says you can anyway. You can't rush that, you know as well as I do. Remember what happened to Noctis?" He frowned as Axel blanched. You only got one soul mate... Noctis tried to meet his before the time, and the soul mate ended up dying, snatched away from him for his arrogance. Axel didn't want to be like that.

There was a hurried knock at the door, making Vani bark an order at whoever was behind it. "Get in here then and hurry the fuck up!" He yelled. The door opened and Terra stood on the other side, azure eyes lazy. "Boss man's Clock restarted." He smirked at them.

"Wait.. What?" He frowned deeply at the taller man, glaring at him. "You're joking, right? That's not possible you only get one soul mate."

Axel grinned and shoved past him, making Terra shove him back just a little. No one wanted to get into it with Axel, you were only allowed one vessel per thousand years, and Axel would burn yours to a crisp with a smile if he thought you were trying to mess with him. It had happened before, and when that demon went to Noctis.. Well, as the King of Hell's right hand man, you can do pretty much anything and get away with it.

Vani stood and followed, curious as he walked into the throne room. There was no way... Noctis stood, looking as regal as ever, surprised as he looked at his arm. "Wow. Two months? That's.. Not a long time from now. How..?" The shorter male looked down at his own arm. All zero's, for as long as he could remember. Noctis was getting a second chance at this whole thing while he didn't even get one. Venom welled inside him at the thought that he wasn't allowed a soul mate at all, and yet this.. this arrogant rule-breaker got another to love. Vanitas turned and walked out, shaking in anger, going to his room and closing the door. He needed to wake Ven up.. That blonde was the key to everything.

**XoXoX**

Riku pulled up to the three story mansion and parked before exhaling a sigh of relief once he didn't see his parents cars. It was always good news to know he was home alone. No disturbances. He carried the boy to the floor his room was on and hesitated. He wanted to put him in another room, but if he woke up and no one was there and he was in a strange place.. Riku would be worried if that were him. With a sigh, he carried the slightly smaller to his room and laid him on his bed.

The sound of car doors slamming made him jump in surprise. Great. Of course they wouldn't be gone long. His parents would want to at least talk to him for a few minutes before they would release him to do as he pleased. With a groan, Riku walked down the stairs, barely making it to the foyer before his parents walked in. They smiled widely at him, extending their arms as if to hug him. Confused, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around them back, kissing them each on the cheek.

"Mom, dad, how have you two been?" He asked, head leaning to the side. Riku was nearly a professional at faking his interest around his parents. Too may years of feigning that he actually gave a damn left a handy poker face that was quite useful.

His dad shrugged a little and guided them both into the dining room. "We've been fine. Working, enjoying each others company, you know." He grinned and they all sat down. Unfortunately, his father was quite good at pretending as well. He internally exhaled as they were served food, knowing most of the dinner was going to be like this; boring and dull.

Minutes passed, and the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of plates and sipping of wine. It got to be too much, making Riku snap. "Can we just not pretend? Why did you two really want me to spend break with you? I know you don't actually miss me, you've been traveling so much, I can't imagine why you would anyway." He forewent the pleasantries and got right to the point, tone dry as he continuously prodded and picked at the meat on his plate. He knew he should probably eat, but being around his parents curbed his appetite immensely.

His father cleared his throat, trying to keep the mood light even though his smile was strained, "Is wanting to spend time with our son against the law? Because you're making us seem like criminals for wanting you here."

"Don't even start with that. You know as well as I do all you guys want to do is flaunt me around. Let me guess, you're throwing a party in my honor, and all of your fancy rich friends are going to be there." His face didn't change from the stoic expression he'd had on it since they walked in the door.

"So what? Are we not allowed to be proud of you? Of your accomplishments?" Riku's dad stood, anger apparent in his face now as he was unable to keep up the happy charade any longer.

"You are when it's not my accomplishments! I never wanted any of this! I hate that college, I hate my classes, I hate my life right now, and you're doing nothing but shoving me around, like a prized puppy! So yeah, I'm a little pissed. You two have been controlling my life for as long as I've had one, and whenever I tell you two what I really want to do, you throw the idea away because it doesn't fit your ideals for a 'life goal'," Riku was yelling now. He hadn't meant to get so angry and out of control, but they way they were sitting there with the stupid hurt look on their faces, like they'd done nothing wrong really pissed him off.

"Because they aren't! Modeling? Writing? What the hell are you trying to do, Riku? Stay completely broke all of your life? The only smart decision you've made in years was listening to us about how to keep your life on track! You're not fit enough to be a model, your talent would be wasted. You would whither away if you decided to pursue writing. Don't waste your life. We told you that in order for you to keep using the money we make, you have to take certain lectures, your GPA has to be a certain average, and you have to go to the right college that will help you be the best you can be! Our reputation can't be tarnished if you end up in the gutter, broke and writing on the backs of napkins." His father slammed his hand on the table, snarling.

"Any college can do that!" Riku snapped back, balling his fists up as his body quaked with rage. Reputation?!

His mom stood now, putting a hand on his dad's arm in an attempt to cool the atmosphere. "I think we all need to go to bed. Your father and I are tired, and I'm sure you'd like some rest as well. You know when breakfast will be. Goodnight Riku." She said softly, and that was that. His mother usually had the last word and Riku was fine with that. She talked plenty, but not when Riku and her husband were into it like this. It was best to let them have it out, and intervene when things got too heated. And anyway, it wasn't her Riku had a huge problem with. It was his father.

Riku felt his hackles lowering. He couldn't believe this. He nodded and stormed up to his room, anger subsiding with every step. Standing at the door to his room, he rubbed a hand over his face as he inhaled deeply. It wasn't this guy's fault he couldn't see eye to eye with his family. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his anger. He grasped the doorknob, opening the door slowly so as to not disturb the man in case he was still resting. The blonde was breathing easily in his slumber, laying on the bed and giving soft snores. Sudden worry flooded his system. Was something wrong? Shouldn't he have already woken up? He stood next to him and peered down at his supposed soul mate. The blonde looked like he was healthy. He ran a hand through his silver hair, puzzled. He would call his doctor tomorrow if the blonde didn't wake up.

Riku stared at the man for a moment longer, memorizing him. He'd not yet actually taken the time to really look at the face he would be waking up to every day.. The blond looked peaceful, hair a mess and body relaxed. His skin, if not for the bruises, looked perfect and soft, freckles dotting the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Riku reached out to touch his cheek softly, shivering a bit when his skin came in contact with the smallers. He didn't look too young, maybe Riku's age, his face not having any trace of body fat. Now that he could see more clearly, the man also had a toned build going on, one to rival Riku's almost. Not quite, but close. Riku shivered slightly at the thought and looked away, peeking at him again. It was like he couldn't stop looking at him, couldn't pull his hand away from that surprisingly soft skin or the blond would just disappear..

His blond eyelashes fluttered a bit and Riku drew his hand away quickly, backing away with a sigh. He wanted the man to wake up. Riku needed to know everything about him.. What color his eyes were, his personality, his name, his history.. Riku wanted to know it all. He bit his lip just a little as he turned around, running a hand through his silver hair.

He drew his chair from his desk up to the side of the bed and sat down. Might as well get some studying done while he waited for him to awake. He withdrew his books from his backpack, picking his assigned English novel and flipping to the earmarked page. It might be a waste to think that maybe he actually got through to his parents. He would keep on with his major because he only had one more semester until he graduated, but after that he wanted the freedom to explore his own interests. He'd been alive for almost 21 years, but it felt like he was trapped in a gilded cage. 21 years and not a single one had been lived for himself. Who was Riku? He'd always been told what he liked and didn't like, so he had no idea. Maybe...

The blond shifted on the bed and Riku snapped his head up, wondering if the smaller male had woken up already. The blond remained undisturbed, eyelids shifting slightly, as though in a dream. He relaxed, leaning back into his chair and refocusing on the story at hand. If he wanted to graduate, he needed to get going on his homework...

**XoXoX**

Noctis looked down at his arm for the thousandth time in the past twelve hours. He still couldn't believe it. He got a second chance.. After Stella's premature death, and Noctis' inability to change the past, his inability to keep her soul.. He knew he'd doomed himself to solitude for the rest of his days. He'd searched the entirety of Hell for years and years after that, hoping that maybe he'd see her again, maybe he'd been lucky and she wasn't too good for his kingdom. Oh how wrong he was..

A door shut in the distance, drawing Noctis out of his daydreams. "My liege.." Axel grinned up at him as he stood from his bow.

Noctis sighed and slumped in his shadowy throne. "Yes, Axel?" He quirked an eyebrow, looking at him with a frown.

"Ventus is awake." He smirked as the King's face changed, a terrifying grin slowly replacing his otherwise bored expression.

"Fantastic. Do we have a location yet?" He asked, sitting up as his interest piqued.

"Not yet. Vanitas is still working on it."

Noctis frowned and sat back in his chair with a huff. "Tell him to work faster. You'd think with them being the same person, it'd be easier to find the fucker."

"Well, in Vanitas' defense, when they separated, Ventus lost all memory of who he was. That's what Namine was trying to accomplish with him."

Noctis snarled at Axel. "Don't even say that traitor's name around me. God, she nearly ruined the whole plan. Burning her for eternity is the most satisfying thing I've done in a millenia." He chuckled a little, looking at Axel when he just stood there.

"What.. Well.." He frowned, trying to think of a way to word this just right. "Do you think that this time will be different? Do you think she'll remember you?" He asked quietly, honestly curious. As awful as Noctis could be, as cold and heartless as he seemed, he was like that for a reason.

Noctis suddenly looked away, back down at his arm as if he would find it at zero again, that all of this was a dream.. He didn't even realize it, but he was smiling. "Yeah. I hope so." He murmured. Axel sat down next to him on the arm of the throne. "Tell me about her again?"

The King's smile was honest as he recalled her stunning beauty, as he told Axel about how he'd stumbled upon a witch and forced her to tell him, how he'd become obsessed with finding her... And how that had been the biggest mistake of his life.

**XoXoX**

Riku woke up with a start, looking around almost wildly for a shock of blond hair, in a blind panic. As soon as his eyes locked onto their target, he felt the tension drain from him and groaned, stretching and sending his book to the floor with a thud. He looked back at the bed and blinked in surprise. The man was sitting up now.

"You're awake. Hi. Uh.." He sat up, at a loss for words now. Riku was rarely speechless so he was confounded to find his mind scrambling with letters like a bad clown act.

"Y-Yeah." The blond spoke softly, eyes shifting away from Riku in slight embarrassment. Obviously one of few words.

Riku stood and offered a half smile. "I know, you don't remember getting here. Well, I found you in the alley all beaten up and I couldn't wake you, so I brought you here. Sorry." He frowned, realizing now that what he had done was weird. He should have taken the blond straight to the hospital, gotten him looked at, made sure he was in proper medical care. So why didn't he? This man probably thought he did this often, went out and just scooped people off the streets and brought them home. he internally punched himself. "You're in my house, so you don't have to worry about anyone beating you up again.." Riku was just rambling now, trying to fix the image he believed he had portrayed himself as. The man was just looking at him with confused curiosity and it made him nervous. Really nervous. But it melted away when he saw the blonde give a small smile. He returned the favor with relief. "I'm Riku."

The other nodded but didn't offer his own name, "I didn't think you would kill me, don't worry. Why DID you bring me to your house though?" The blond looked around the room, that interest making itself known on his pretty face. Riku had never taken a good look at men, always suspecting he'd be with a woman given that it was what his parents wanted, but this kid.. Knowing this kid was his soul mate made him rethink his every thought process. He obviously wasn't meant to have children. Oh god. If he thought his parents had a problem with him now.. Wait until he told them that they would never have grandchildren sired by him.

Riku glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "I... I don't know, actually. I thought it would be better if I could make sure you were okay instead of just sitting outside a hospital room I'd pay for and not be let in, I guess." He sounded like a serial rapist or something. "Do you remember who did this to you?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to come across as friendly. Was he trying too hard?

The blond shook his head, frowning. "I can't remember anything, actually." He pulled the covers closer to his smaller body, suddenly more worried than before. "I can't even remember my name." He turned his sad gaze up at him with blue eyes filled with worry, and Riku wondered what he'd look like when he smiled. Worry and sadness appeared to be foreign and rare expressions. He looked like the type to smile all the time. Would the corners of his eyes crinkle up? Would his cheeks dent in with small dimples? God, the image sent a rush through his body, spurring images of threading his fingers through that downy golden hair and cradling his head as he pressed their lips together.

The thought startled him. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would be sitting here fantasizing about kissing another man. Riku hated the men who bullied the other gay couples in his school, but just because he was against the bullying didn't necessarily mean he wanted to be romantically involved with a man. How would that even work? Would it feel the same? He'd had sex with plenty of girls in his high school and early college days, so he was far from a virgin, but this was all new territory. Frankly, the thought made him nervous as hell.

"Well, at least you're nice. I hate the doctors office." He made a face which spurred Riku to laugh a little. This man was adorable. Even if he didn't remember anything about himself, Riku could still get to know him a little with the answers he automatically gave such as hating the doctor or liking certain foods.

"I see. Well, I will have you looked over by a nurse tomorrow okay? You look awful." His lifted mood drained from his body, replaced with a sudden surge of hatred for whoever did this. He would find whoever beat him senseless and kill them. A beating hard enough to knock someone out for that long was hard to do, but to make someone forget their entire lives, not to mention who they were? That was a feat that had to cause some sort of permanent damage. He was probably beaten almost to death and just left to die. What kind of person would do that? And more importantly, what had he done to deserve that?

"Okay. How long will I stay here?" His curious voice broke through Riku's constant stream of thoughts.

Riku shrugged, filing his questions away for another time. "You can stay until you remember where you live, or until I have to go back to college. Whichever comes sooner, I suppose." He stood and stretched, grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed. He set up the couch with the new things, putting his books on the floor as he got comfortable. "You should try and get some actual sleep, not a comatose sleep." He chuckled softly, settling into his makeshift bed.

The blond frowned again, sitting up to look at him. "I can sleep on the couch if y-" Riku cut him off with a wave of his hand, shaking his head. "I'll be okay. You need the bed more than I do right now." His eyes closed as he felt himself be called back to the warm embrace of sleep.

The smaller rolled his eyes at him but laid down, sensing there was no use for arguing. He nestled into the pillows and blankets before closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He fell asleep almost immediately, more tired than he'd assumed.

**XoXoX**

Coldness seeped into his body, sweeping through him and chilling him to the core. The darkness was back, and this time, it was filled with an unfamiliar hatred. Everything was so cold.. Where was Riku? He called out for the taller man with no response, starting to panic.

A cackling laugh filled his head, making him tense. His head snapped around as he tried to look for the owner of the voice. He put his hands to his head as the laughs grew in volume, making him scream. He could barely hear through the maddening laughter.

"Riku! Oh no, Riku, help me, help me! I'm Ventus and I'm so defenseless and sad, I need your big, strong arms to take me away from this place!" The voice mocked his cries, and the blond could sense the man behind the voice was smirking. He could feel it. "I'm scared to be alone, my prince, help me!" The voice was dripping in sarcasm, making the smaller quake. What was going on?

"I would never beg like that!" He'd tried to sound menacing, but it just didn't work, the way the voice rattled through him just made him so afraid, but of what? What did this voice bring to make him so upset?

The voice was cold, mean, and nasty, but familiar somehow. A face appeared, inches from his, and all he could see were black, soulless pits. "Who are you?!" He screamed at the face, backing up as he felt hot tears sting his own eyes. He could feel his body move, but those eyes never got further away. It was useless. He could never escape. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Oh shut the fuck up you useless puppet!" The face spat the words at him, anger seething from it. "You're so god damn pathetic, always whining and sniveling about something! When are you going to grow a fucking backbone?" The eyes finally receded, and the blond blinked quickly, fighting back his tears in defiance. He stood, body shivering at the unnatural darkness. "One day you'll realize that he's just using you. Riku wants nothing from you but your body. He's getting tired of saving you. Of hearing you tell him you're not strong enough. You couldn't even fight off the people who pummeled you after we dumped you in that stupid alley." He rolled those black eyes of his, and the blond could finally see him... The face matched his own. Why would he be so cruel to himself?

"I don't know what you're saying! I just met Riku!" He cried out, frustrated and confused.

"God, you're just so fucking sad! A grown man too scared to fight for himself. Just fade away, run, hide. That's all you're good for anyway.. You'll see. Just wait. You'd better find comfort in the dark, little puppet, because it's your only friend." The mirror image of his own face gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine before everything faded to black.

**XoXoX**

Vanitas groaned. "Fucking hell, this little shit is so easy to manipulate, I swear. I didn't even really have to say anything, but just look at him. Tossing around in that bed, so pathetic."

Axel snorted, shaking his head. "You get way too much enjoyment out of watching that kid squirm. I do have to give you some props though. The last one we had do this got too attached, and had to be taken care of. I'm glad you have zero emotion." He chuckled and stood, ruffling up the kids' black hair which he knew he hated. "Good work. I'll go give Noctis the update." He half smiled when he left Vanitas to his duty.

Vanitas looked back at Axel as he shut the door and smirked at the screen. He did have emotion, just... None to spare for the pathetic brat on the other side of the monitor. Even if that brat was the reason he was alive. Vanitas snickered under his breath and rubbed his hands together as he stood, excited for what was coming next.

**XoXoX**

**AN: Okay, I couldn't wait another 5 days to post this, what do you guys think? There's a lot of twists and turns in this, I'm going to do my best to make it as interesting** **as possible. Is Ven really a demon? Is Noctis going to see Stella, or someone else? DunDunDuuuuun! And woah, Noctis in a Kingdom Hearts story? Crazy, but I think he's as good a fit as the rest of the FF characters Disney decided to shove into the game, what do you think? He's gonna play a semi-major part in the story, so if you don't like it, well.. Sorry, but I love him. (:**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Okay, okay there's no way they did that!" Ven grinned over at Riku, who flashed a cheeky smile.

"I'm telling you. My parents were mental." He laughed at the disbelief on Ventus' face.

"They kicked you out? Literally kicked you out? No parents would do that!" He scoffed, lifting his drink to his lips.

"I'm telling you the truth! It was like they forgot for a second that I am their only son, and kicked me out for not making an A. Swear on.. This french fry." He held up a wilting, pathetic looking fry from his lunch, making Ven's smile disappear.

"Wow," He made a face, "I can't tell you what's sadder, that french fry, or the fact that you'd swear on it for anything. I don't know if I should trust you with major decisions if that's what you're willing to put your word on." He narrowed his eyes at Riku in mock suspicion.

He half smiled at him, "Well, that's okay, you'll never know if it was true anyway, you'll never meet my parents." His sentence trailed off as his eye wandered.

"Why not?" He pouted at Riku, who was distracted. The silver haired male was currently looking at a couple sitting on the bench near them in the food court, the blue numbers on their arm matching. Zero. All zeros.. Soul mates who wouldn't be mocked, taunted, and beaten for love.. Ventus coughed awkwardly, trying to get his attention. "What are you staring at them for?" He asked with a slight frown, tilting his head a bit as he waited for Riku's reply.

A soft pink crept onto Riku's cheeks and he sighed. "I just.. Don't get it. The world. You literally can't chose who you're meant to be with, so why do people hate it so much?" He looked down at that decrepit fry he'd just sworn to not five minutes ago, a little smile on his face.

Ven didn't seem to notice, confused. "Wait.. What?"

"Right. I forgot, you can't remember.." He looked at him and held out his arm, showing Ven the blue numbers as well. "We're all born with this. Everyone calls it the Clock. No one knows when it started appearing on people, but it seems to originate with what we call the Second Dark Ages. About three hundred or so years ago, humanity seemed to be at it's peak. Technology was booming, more and more money was being spent daily on the newest gadgets. Well, in about 2020, the world just seemed to.. Well, disappear. The only things left from humanity at that time are buildings and cars. Something happened, and it was like time stopped. Some claim that the Dark Ages was Earth's last defense against it's own inevitable destruction, but no one can tell you for sure. These didn't seem to have any effect until humanity resurfaced a hundred and fifty years ago." Ven was listening, enraptured as Riku retold history. "These tell you when you're going to meet your soul mate. They count down from the moment you're born, to the moment you meet the other half of your soul." He smiled to himself, "It's a very romantic notion, but it seems to do well. People are happier, there's little murders, little crime.. Everything is nice." He shrugged. "And when you meet your soul mate, those little blue numbers stay on you forever, like a reminder that you've got someone to live for."

"Who's your soul mate?" Ven asked abruptly, raising an eyebrow.

Riku blanched a bit, biting his lip. "Well. My uh.. My clock zeroed out.. Well. Yesterday, I.. Met them." Riku frowned, finding himself blundering for words once more. What was this man doing to him? What happened to his smooth tongue? "By them, I mean.. You. I.. Met you." He blushed a little, waiting for the news to sink in fully.

"Wait... You met... Me.. You mean?" Ventus pointed at himself as though trying to work through the amount of news that had been pushed upon him.

"Yeah. You're my soul mate."

**XoXoX**

"You haven't told him, have you?" The King looked down at Axel and frowned, awaiting his response.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "And risk dying? God, no. I value my life too much to waste it on that little brat. But we do need to keep a closer eye on him and Ventus. They cannot meet until we're prepared.."

Noctis nodded in agreement and went back to staring at the Clock. "I thought my life was over when Stella died. Doomed to live with my mistake.." He sighed wistfully and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. You've changed. Granted, you're a cold hearted, self loathing bag of dicks now, but you're not as arrogant and rude. You've seen the face your other half holds, and you've lost it too. You never got to experience the true beauty that is your soul mate, so I think that Fate finally decided to give you a second chance." He shrugged.

"Since when did you get all philosophical?" He lifted a brow at Axel who laughed.

"I dunno. Ever since we created Vanitas, I've been closer and closer to meeting him. To seeing the face of my soul mate, to holding him.. I've been thinking about it a lot. I just hit the three week mark." He grinned proudly, puffing out his chest a bit.

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah. And we have three weeks left until Vanitas and Ventus will meet for the first and last time. It's due time we destroyed that monster." He looked at Axel, eyes glinting. "He'll pay for even attempting to take my life. I warned him I would destroy him in the cruelest way possible once Father died.. And fuck if it won't be the most beautiful moment of my life." He sneered as he imagined the clash that would take place, the cruel irony of Ventus dying by his own hand, and the thought of sticking his blonde head on a stake and putting it in his courtyard with the others as another reminder that he was not to be messed with. It was the best fantasy he'd had in years. Noctis was going to destroy his father's favorite son, after thousands of years of watching Ventus get the special treatment. Even though Noctis was older, his father always attempted to find ways to teach Ventus the ways of being King, completely dismissing Noctis.

Axel left Noctis to his inner monologue, sighing as he shut the door behind him. The redhead's thoughts brightened and he smiled to himself as he thought of the next three weeks.. He would meet his soul mate after they watched Ventus destroy himself.. How convenient.

Thinking about the two clashing, Axel realized the two they were watching needed some.. Closer attention. He snickered to himself as he opened a portal, disappearing through it.

**XoXoX**

"So.. You and I are.. Supposed to be together, forever?" Ven frowned at the notion. He didn't remember who he was, and after learning new/probably old things about the world, his soul mate revealed himself to him? What the hell? "I.. Don't know what to say.." He blushed a bit and Riku shifted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you right now, but I wasn't going to lie to you." He shrugged, embarrassed, and picked at his burger.

Ven offered a reassuring smile, "I'm glad you told me, it's just a lot to take in right now, is all." He looked at the couple that Riku was back to staring at. "What did you mean when you said you didn't understand humanity?"

Riku exhaled. "If we are seen together, holding hands or doing anything a 'normal' couple would do, we'd probably be beaten to death. According to history, humanity hated people like us before the Dark Ages too. You'd think that with a fresh, new start, humanity wouldn't be so petty, but I guess not." He scowled.

Ven turned to face the other way, seeing a flare of bright red in the corner of his eye. "What..?" A face emerged from the crowd, purple teardrop tattoos under his eyes... Who..? A searing pain shot through his head and he gripped either side of it, groaning in pain.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead." Aqua smiled at Ventus, shaking him to wake him up. "Terra's waiting downstairs." She smirked at the way he shot up, hurriedly getting dressed. He glared at his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! How long has he been waiting?"_

A blaze of splitting pain, more darkness taking over his brain. A flash of brunette spiky hair filled his head, making his heart seem warmer than normal. What was happening? Who were these people?

"Ven!" Riku tried to get the smaller back upright on his chair, worry flooding his system. "Ven, what's wrong?" He looked over at the redhead, curious. Did Ven know him? Was he the one who did this him? "Who are you?" He asked, defensiveness in his tone. He helped Ven stand, wrapping an arm around his waist

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He smirked and Riku rolled his eyes. The redhead simply stood there as Riku hitched Ven to his feet, sighing and glaring.

"Look, I don't care anymore. I can tell by your tone that you're not worth talking to. So if you don't mind.." He walked past him, pushing him out of the way. If he was the one that did this to Ven, he didn't want anything to do with him and had to get him as far away as possible.

Axel wrapped Ven's other arm around his own shoulders, helping Riku carry the blond and blatantly ignoring Riku's obvious want to get away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Riku hissed at him, pulling Ven closer to him.

"I know Ventus, you asshole. What'd you do to him?" He snarled. Axel knew exactly what had happened, but obviously he wasn't about to let Riku in on that. There wasn't anything they could do anyway, when a memory forces it's way into the brain, you can only wait it out.

"I didn't do a damn thing, you asshole. Look, I'll tell him his pretentious friend visited, and you can go. I've got it." He glared as he sat Ventus in the passenger seat of his car, and put the clothes they bought in the backseat. Riku closed the door and looked at Axel almost expectantly. The redhead smirked and leaned against the car, too close for Riku's comfort.

"What's the deal with you and him anyway?" He asked, one hand braced on the car beside Riku.

"That's... None of your fucking business. Like I said, I'll tell Ventus you stopped by and were excessively creepy. You can go now." He glared.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." The redhead grinned down at him, getting a little closer. "You're not gonna tell him I was here. After all, would you want your soul mate to know that we kissed?" He said, emerald eyes inching closer to Riku, who froze at his words.

"Uh.. We didn't?" He furrowed his brows and shoved the taller's face away. "Look. He's my soul mate. I might as well be married. So you can just creep on vulnerable little twinks and not me okay? There's a bar right down the road for assholes like you."

**XoXoX**

"I don't think I like your tone, Vanitas." Terra smirked at the smaller, who all but snarled at him. Vani bit his tongue, not about to get chewed out by his commanding officer.

"Sorry.. Sir." He spat the last word out, not looking at him.

"Better. Now how's my Ven doing?" He asked casually, leaning against the door frame. This little shit looked remarkably like his blonde... He leaned over and gripped Vani's face in his hand, forcing him to stop talking. "Look. I don't like you. But you've got this attitude... It reminds me of myself, just a little bit." His golden eyes stared Vani down, making the smaller shiver a little. Terra chuckled darkly and licked his lips, leaning in and capturing Vani's soft looking lips like they were his own.

The smaller responded instantly, fingers lacing into Terra's hair and tugging him down. He arched his back up slightly, trying to touch as much of the older demon as he could. He gripped his hair tighter, kisses growing rougher, almost desperate... The smaller moaned softly, making Terra pull away with a dark smirk on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, when Riku's voice flitted through the computer monitor.

_"Yeah. You're my soul mate." _

Terra froze, pulling off Vanitas, who nearly crumpled back into his seat. He coughed a little, frowning. "Hey! You can't jus-" Terra cut him off with a snarl, glaring at him. He had no idea this is what the King had come up with..

He looked back at the screen again, only to see a vibrant, hard-to-miss shock of spikey red hair. What did Axel think he was doing? The brunette stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a flustered and sexually frustrated Vanitas looking after him in awe. Terra needed to find away to figure out what the actual fuck was going on in this place, and when it had all fallen to shit.

**XoXoX**

_Why are these two so easy to fuck with? God, Vani was right.. He could fuck with Ven, and I'll just keep Riku to myself.. I like how flustered he gets. Almost got him.._

Axel ignored Riku's irritated tone as the slightly smaller's words rolled on deaf ears as he pinned Riku to the car. He held his hands above his head with one hand in an iron grip, cupping the back of his head with another. In one swift motion, he pressed his lips to Riku's, long, lean body pressing him even harder to the car. Riku instinctively moaned, but bit that back when he realized what was happening.

Axel's body was so warm... It was like the red head was lulling him into a trance, into a haze. And he really liked it. Slowly, the silverette's lips moved against his, making Axel internally beam in triumph. He let go of Riku, breath coming just a little harder than normal. Riku wasn't Axel's type, too brooding and moody, but damn if that wasn't one hell of a kiss..

Riku, dazed, balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into Axel's face. "What the fuck?!" He growled, and Axel straightened with cocky grin, his lip now bleeding.

"Good.." He chuckled and walked away, whistling to himself. He needed to tell Noctis that he knew how to unleash that power, that rage in Riku.. And how beautiful it would be when it happened.

Riku watched the red head walk away and got in the car, bewildered. What the fuck just happened... "Why did he say good?" He whirled to search for Axel so he could run him over with his car, confused when he didn't see anyone at all.. He shook his head and threw his car in gear, speeding away from the mall. Axel was right.. He wasn't about to tell Ventus about that. How his first male kiss was stolen by a red headed, creepy asshat of a man who didn't even know his name. He groaned loudly as he sped down the road.

The silverette shoved Axel out of his mind, focusing on getting Ventus home so he could have his doctor look him over.

**XoXoX**

Noctis paced back and forth in front of Axel, snarling. "What the FUCK were you thinking?!" He yelled, making Axel wince. He didn't realize he'd fuck anything up.

"You _kissed_ Riku?! The entire point of all of this is to make Riku think he loves Ventus, so Ventus loves him back, and then Ventus dies! We need Riku to be filled with so much rage he just explodes. We don't need him to be questioning himself this early on you fucking dumbass! Goddammit Axel! Why do you have to attempt to make out with every being on this forsaken planet?" He looked at him, eyes completely black and swirling fire with his irritation and anger. "And why the hell did you do this without asking me?!"

Axel stuttered, "I.. Don't know. I just thought-"

"You just what? Axel, why? Don't tell me some bullshit lie about how you thought making out with him would help." He crossed his arms, glaring death at him.

"I don't know! I just got tired of waiting! We've been watching him for _years_! We finally have your 'perfect vision of destruction' for the bastard, yet we're still waiting! " He threw his arms up in frustration. "How is that going to fuck everything up so badly that you have to sit here and scream at me?!"

"Because I can't risk it! This is my_ only_ chance here. To kill Ventus in cold blood isn't something I planned on doing, and now I would have to kill two of him. I don't want to do that. His death has to give me the satisfaction I've been lacking for a millenia, dammit." He ran his hands through his hair, growling under his breath as he sat on his throne. "You'd better hope that this doesn't mess with my plans." He snarled. It was obvious that the conversation was over, so Axel stood to leave. He turned at the door, sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it through. If anything, what I did will speed things up." He spoke once more, trying to defend himself, "That was Riku's first kiss with a man. He's going to get curious about what it's like with his so called 'soul mate'. Let's just say that when Ven finally wakes up again, things are going to be interesting. Especially if he remembered anything about Terra."

**XoXoX**

**AN: It's getting good right? Are you confused? If so, that was my goal(x Soon, you'll need to prepare for the sexuals, as well as your heart being ripped out and served to you on your dried up bed of tears 3 (At least, thats what I'm going for)**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"So you have no idea when he'll wake up?" Riku asked quietly, anxious as he waited for the doctor's response.

"There's really no way to tell. I could come down and take a look at him if you'd like?" She asked, her voice gentle. Dr. Gainsborough was there when Riku was born, she knew everything about him, medically and otherwise. She used to be his mothers best friend, until Aerith was told how awful she was to Riku, putting him under enormous stress to please her and placing impossible tasks in front of him. He knew it wasn't his moms fault though, and Riku had always lied about his mom, craving sympathy. He made her out worse than she really was. He'd been feeling guilty since then, trying to make up for ruining their friendship.

"You can if you'd like, mother won't be home for another three or so hours I think." He wanted to see her, it had been forever since he'd seen her, and he needed to tell someone about how warm he felt with Ventus. Ever since he'd found his soul mate, he wanted to tell _someone, _wanted to express somehow these feelings that were bubbling up inside him. Not to mention he had to tell someone about Axel. The thought of the tall fiery man made him shiver. What was his deal? And what was with that kiss?

"I'll see you soon, Riku." She said in her normal, motherly tone. Riku could hear the gentle smile in her voice and instinctively, he smiled back. "Okay. I'll see you soon." He hung up and sighed, sitting on the bed. In the two days he'd known his soul mate, the man had been passed out for over half the time. It made it hard to get to know someone if they spent the entire time fainting at random intervals.

A car door slammed hard outside and Riku shot up. His mom wasn't supposed to be home. _Dammit.._ He groaned and quickly walked down the stairs, making it to the bottom step just in time for the door to swing open and an angry red head stomped through his foyer. "Riku! You insufferable asshole, what the hell?! You were supposed to tell me as SOON as you met your soul mate, and what did you do? Nothing!" She was on the verge of an aneurysm at this point. Looking at her, all frazzled and angry, and the insanity of the past two days made Riku burst out with laughter, relieved it wasn't his mother.

He doubled over, holding his stomach as his laughter echoed around the room. She stomped up the stairs to him, huffing as she crossed her arms. "What's so damn funny?" She glowered as she cocked her hip to the side. If looks could kill, Riku was sure he'd be dead, but he just couldn't help it.

"S-Sorry, Kai. I just.." He snorted again as his laughter died down, finally over with a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to forget to call you, I swear. I just.. It's been crazy." He half smiled as he remembered Ventus, and then remembered he was asleep again, possibly in another coma.

"Just what? Whatever." She moved on with a wave of her hand, "Just tell me what she looks like? Is she pretty? Is she brunette like you wanted?" When Riku didn't answer, she gasped, covering her mouth. "She's... A ginger, isn't she?" Her blue eyes grew wide, her tone and body expression serious.

Riku snorted and shook his head. "Kai. You have red hair. You can't be prejudice against gingers."

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked over at him, expression smug. "My red hair is fake, I can make fun of gingers all I want to. Now quit trying to catch me off guard." She huffed again and narrowed her eyes at him, wanting him to tell her what his soul mate looked like. "What's her name?"

Riku pinked,a nervous laugh escaping him, "Uh.. It's.. It's Ventus." He murmured, avoiding looking at her. Kairi was kind of a fangirl when it came to homosexuality. She could get really spastic, especially if she thought they were 'adorable' together.

"Ventus..? That's an odd girls' name.." She contemplated for a moment before realization brightened in her eyes. "Unless... Oh my god, it's a guy isn't it?" She squealed when Riku blushed again, clapping her hands. "Oh my god, what does he look like? He's adorable, isn't he?" She poked him, wanting to know more.

Riku opened his mouth to answer when the door opened, Aerith cautiously peeking inside. The silverette gave her a wide smile. "Hey there. He's upstairs if you want to take a look at him." He jerked his head towards his room and Aerith nodded back, walking past the pair on the stairs without a word.

"He's here?! Oh my god, oh my god, I need to meet him." She made to bolt after the elder woman when Riku held an arm out to stop her.

"You can meet him, but he's.. Well.." He glanced towards the room. "He's in a kind of coma."

"What?"

He sighed and told Kairi everything, from meeting him the first time to the incident at the mall, omitting Axel's pervasive kiss, of course. Her face turned down as she realized how bad this was. Riku had met the one he was supposed to be with forever and he was beyond reach. He couldn't even talk to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Her voice was soft with concern and Riku shrugged, looking up the stairs to his room where the door was slightly cracked.

"We're about to find out.." He murmured and started walking, each step like a weight drug him down. He knew there was something wrong with Ventus. What if Ven never woke up? What if Riku was stuck for the rest of his life, not knowing anything about his other half? Sudden anger filled him. What did he do to deserve that kind of pain and torture?

He opened the door, peeking around the corner a little, worried at what he might see. Aerith was putting away her stethoscope and shook her head. "He's functional. He doesn't seem to be in a coma. I haven't tried waking him, and I advise you don't. If there is something seriously wrong with him, you'll want to let him rest, as this is his body's way of fighting off whatever it is." Riku's face fell and watching the hope drain from his eyes made Aerith's soul ache.

Aerith stood and smiled sweetly at Kairi. "Good to see you, Kairi. You're going to take care of Riku, right?" She asked.

Kairi nodded, determination glinting in her eyes. "Of course." She gave a small smile, licking her lips as she looked at her best friend, then at his adorable soul mate. "He's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Aerith nodded, walking to Riku to give him a hug. Her arms tightened around him. Riku was like the son she had never had and probably would never have. Seeing him and the state of his soul mate hurt her. "It'll be okay, Riku. He'll wake up on his own time." She pulled away to grip his shoulders, her gentle eyes searching his. He tore his gaze away from the sleeping blonde to stare back and then nod his head. She scooped up her bag and walked out, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Riku sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking over Ventus once more. The younger wished he could tell what was going on inside his blond's head..

**XoXoX**

"_Terra! Terra, I'm sorry I overslept!" _His vision was fuzzy as he tried to get a clear picture as to what was happening. Why couldn't he see Terra clearly? Who was Terra?

"_Don't worry about it." _He could feel the smile in the other's voice, and it made his heart warm. He still couldn't really see anything clearly, and had no idea where he was.

"_Ven, come on. We're gonna miss our reservations!" _Terra laughed at him as blackness overtook the fuzzy images. He was freaking out now, but an arm was wrapped warm and tight around him. Ven was laughing as well, and he didn't understand why he was really laughing instead of panicking. The darkness began to recede as the blurry images returned yet again.

"_So you're still not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" _Ven could feel himself grinning cheekily at the fuzzy figure in front of him.

"_Of course not, silly. Why would I ruin the surprise?_" The image of the man became sharper. Terra... His heart nearly exploded with love at the thought of the man, even at the thought of his name. The intense feelings surprised and frightened him. Where was Riku?

"Riku's left you. Riku got tired of trying to get to know his soul mate and having his soul mate constantly passed out hasn't appeased to him." Darkness shrouded Ven, ripping the thought of Terra away from him. The warmth was replaced with a cold, icy hatred. "Vanitas, why are you doing this to me?" He frowned at the mirror image of himself, cringing from the darkness he saw in those golden eyes.

"Because I'm so tired of everyone praising you! You're weak! Always crying, always hurt! For fucks sake, grow a pair!" Vanitas snarled at the blond, anger seething from him, thick and choking Ventus. He stumbled back from the strength of his hatred.

"Who is Terra?" Ven stood straight, gathering his courage for the first time that they've been in the darkness, surprising Vani. Ven was tired of this person, this other, darker version of him pushing him around. It was time to get answers.

"Terra.. Terra is none of your concern." He glared at Ven, jealousy creeping into his voice. He'd wanted Terra for as long as he could remember, and he had no idea why. He still hadn't understood the brunette's reaction to hearing that Riku and Ven were soul mates. He wasn't about to tell Ventus because he himself had no idea what was going on between the two.

"Just know this, you weak little shit." Vani snarled at him. "Your days are numbered. I'm coming for you, and when I find you, you're going to regret it." Shadows forced their way into Ventus' head, making him scream and fall to his knees, his moment of strength gone now as pain clawed its way into his brain.

_Why does Vanitas have so much control over me? Why can he make me hurt without even touching me?_

"Because that's what happens when you're one and the same."

That voice.. That voice made his heart soar, warmth fill his soul.. Terra...

**XoXoX**

Vanitas grit his teeth as he knocked on the door. He didn't want to have this conversation, but it needed to happen.. The door opened and Vani looked down at the petite blond girl with a heavy sigh. "I need information, Namine." He murmured, looking ashamed at having to even speak to her.

She smiled in that stupid, sweet way of hers and backed up, opening the door for him. "What do you need to know?" She asked softly, sitting in her chair and crossing her legs, looking at him with curiosity and a slight vagueness.

He gave a heavy sigh. "What is my connection to Ventus?" He knew he could get the information he needed from Namine, because she was already on death row; what else could they do to her?

"You and Ventus were one whole person. You were created out of the darkness and rage in Ventus' heart, which is why Ventus can't remember anything. When you were created, his memories were lost, which is why I was brought into the picture." She smiled sadly.

"So.. That means.. That means I'm not meant to exist?" He frowned at her as she nodded slowly. "Yes. You're half of Ventus, but Ventus was born, not created like you. When you two really meet for the first time, one of two things will happen; you'll disappear forever and become a part of Ventus again, like it was meant to be, or both of you will be destroyed. Either way, you, Vanitas, won't exist anymore." Namine looked at him with severe sadness and pity.

"What's happening to Terra?" He frowned, trying to forget what she just said. He didn't want to know that he wasn't meant to exist. What exactly did that make him?

"Terra and Ventus are soul mates. They were together for about 15 years when Terra was human and Ventus was on Earth because Noctis had exiled him, stripping him of his demonic powers and title. Ven was as close to human as a demon can get when he met Terra, who was one of the first people to re-colonize Earth. They were inseparable since the day they met. They even died together.." She smiled a little at the thought of them. "When he became a demon, Noctis got ahold of Terra, keeping him from bringing his little brother happiness. Terra, of course, was robbed of his memories, much like Ventus, and only very recently learned how significant Ventus was to him. By recent, I mean today, actually." She grinned, having her own reasons for revealing so much information to him. Namine wanted Noctis' plot of destruction to fall through. The thought of the pompous king ranting and raging because what he wanted most in this life was ripped away was an opportunity too good to pass by.

"No matter how much you hate your siblings, you shouldn't try to destroy them, especially as completely as Noctis is trying to destroy Ventus. That type of destruction never fills the void, and I cannot wait for it to fall apart. It's already begun, I'm only sad I won't get to see just how badly this all fails."

Vanitas stood abruptly, head spinning with all this information. This meant that Vanitas couldn't go through with this awful plan. Not for Ventus, but for himself. He wanted to live. He was his own person, his own living soul with thoughts, dreams and desires. The raven stormed out of the room, snarling to himself, determined to talk Noctis out of this shithole of a plan. He needed to convince the King that he was more valuable than his revenge.

**XoXoX**

Ventus woke up with a cry of Terra's name, gasping as he looked around wildly for brunette hair. Why was he looking for him? A shock of silver caught his eye and he relaxed as he saw Riku, sleeping on the edge of the bed. A strange redheaded girl also napped in the chair near the bed. Who was that? He shook his head and exhaled, running a hand through his hair as he allowed himself to relax. Was he shaking?

A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. Riku must have woken up from his noise. "Oh god, you scared me. Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked with a sheepish look on his pretty face.

"Well, yeah. But that's fine, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened yesterday?" Questions spilled from him as he sat up and moved closer. Ventus shook his head, tension draining from him as he leaned into Riku's warm arms.

"It's fine, I promise. I'm fine." He looked up at him, his heart filling with warmth. But this was nothing compared to when he thought about Terra. The elusive Terra... "Is there any way I would be able to find someone?" He asked, curious. He had to know who this person was..

"Yeah, my computer is right over there." He nodded to the desk as Ven glanced from the machine to him. He stood and walked over, sitting down at the desk and booting the computer up. He didn't remember how to work it, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He typed in Terra and clicked on the search button, waiting for the results to pop up.

Riku stood next to him, tilting his head to the side. "Terra," The name sounded strange rolling off of Riku's tongue, like something old and forgotten, "I know that name from somewhere..." He frowned and grabbed his history book, mumbling as he flipped to the beginning of the new age. "Hey Ven? Is this who you're talking about?" He asked and held up the book. That brunette spiky hair invaded his eyes and his heart filled with that familiar feeling.

"Yes! That's him!" He typed the new criteria into Google and clicked search. There were pictures of himself among the photo's of Terra, and a news headlining that wrote, 'First Gay 'Soul mate' Couple Killed In A Hate Crime' The picture accompanied was of Ventus and Terra laying on the ground, broken and beaten..

"I... I died?"

**XoXoX**

**AN: Whoo! Chapter Three! Yeh~ I'm gonna warn you guys, the next chapter will be mostly filler because I want to put in a cute Chapter about Noctis and Ven before the story takes place, when they were still brothers. I'm gonna go into detail about Noctis and Stella. I've never actually written straight stories, so you guys should let me know how it turns out. The advice won't mean I'll start writing straight stories, lol I'm not super interested in that, but yeah. Just gonna give you guys a little more dynamic into their relationship. Let me know how it's going so far? I'm curious as to your thoughts (x**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sephiroth sat in his throne, regal and beautiful, looking down to his sons. They were so different, like the night is from the day. Noctis was strong, powerful and driven, destroying anything standing in his way with a swipe of his hand. He stood tall with his head high as he radiated royal confidence, violet eyes glinting with malice. A true prince of darkness. Ventus, on the other hand, was dipped in gold. Everything about him shone like the sun; from his brilliant blue eyes to the messy golden hair perched on his head. He was puppy-like, weak; a sad son for a king such as Sephiroth. Ventus needed to be stronger, more like Noctis to have a place in hell. Not to mention save his tarnished reputation.

The two boys were talking to each other but stopped when they heard Seph clear his throat. "Ventus will accompany me on my travels to Earth, and that is not up for debate." He announced, glaring at Noctis who had opened his mouth to protest.

Soft pink flooded Ven's cheeks at having to be defended by his father, "What will we be doing on Earth, might I ask?"

"Preventing Humanity from destroying itself." He smirked in triumph at his plan. "I need someone with.." He paused as he searched for the word. "... Empathy. My plan is brutal, but it will last for a very long time. I need someone there to make sure I will not overstep my bounds. Hell knows what the God Squad will do when they find out, so we must be efficient and we must be quick." The last thing Sephiroth needed were self-righteous feather-brained angels breathing down his neck.

"Why are we stopping the humans, Father?" Ventus asked, unsure.

"Because!" Sephiroth scoffed, as though the answer was apparent, "Not enough people are making deals with my demons. They're living longer. Hell is shrinking, and I need to stop that from happening." He stood, shaking his head in disappointment at his son's oblivious nature.

"May we be excused now, Father?" Noctis snarled the request through clenched teeth, furious. Of _course _he chose Ventus. When Sephiroth nodded, Noctis stood and stormed out, grinding his teeth. He wasn't about to talk back to his Father, he'd seen what happened to those demons. Arguing his point would get him nowhere except maybe a prison cell. He slammed the doors open, stalking down the hall and muttering curses under his breath as his shadows teemed.

"Woah, woah. Calm down there, firecracker. You're gonna get yourself killed." Axel chuckled at him as he walked past the redhead. When Noctis didn't say something back, the redhead straightened and followed him, easily matching his pace. "What's wrong there, little Prince?"

Noctis whirled around, growling as his eyes flashed with crimson fury. The cool amethyst faded away when the prince was furious, becoming a blood red that sent chills down the spine. "Father picked Ventus to go with him to Earth!" He spat, ranting, "After he stopped allowing Demons up there, even his children, no one's been able to go. And he knows I've wanted to go back." He crossed his arms, the fire in him cooling after having someone to talk to about it. He took a breath as the red receded from his irises, violet taking it's place once more.

Axel frowned. "Did he really? Why? I mean," he looked behind him towards the throne room, "This is Ventus we're talking about."

"Because apparently he needs someone to 'help keep him humane' to keep the Angels off his stupid back." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Father doesn't care what they think. He never has, and he never will." For eons, Sephiroth was practically flaunting his power to those stupid pigeons and now he wanted to be cautious?

"Look, I'm sure there's a reason. There's no way he likes Ven more, Ven's a disappointment and we both know that. Your father's name strikes fear into humans too, people who've never met him. Look at your father, then look at Ventus. There's almost no way they're possibly related. Ven just took after his mom way too much." He shrugged.

Noctis sighed heavily and turned, continuing the walk to his room. He sat on the bed as Axel walked in after him, closing the door. "Look. There's a reasonable explanation, and you know it. Don't take this too hard, okay?"

The prince nodded at him and half smiled. The reassurance coming from the other was doing wonders to soothe him. "Thanks." He mumbled, distracted. Why had he never noticed before how much Axel actually helped him?

Axel made a shocked face at Noctis, pure surprised delight running through him. "Was that a thank you?! Is the world ending, because the Ice Prince just said thank you?" He threw his arms up in the dramatic way he loved to do, then laughed as Noctis punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you asshole." He smiled and shook his head. "I think I'm gonna sneak out. I want to see Earth before he messes it up." He idly picked up an old geography book. Earth had always fascinated Noctis and he craved to see it. To view it's sapphire seas and rolling emerald hills of grass. Amber waves of grain and fluffy white clouds. It sounded like a dream

"That is not a good idea. Don't get brave here, you know your dad would just as soon kill you as he would forgive you for disobeying a direct order."

Noctis laughed humorlessly. "For fucks sake. Disobeying a direct order. You're right. It's like I'm a part of his army, not his oldest son. Instead of teaching me what it takes to run a kingdom, he's gallivanting off with my stupid, useless little brother." He sagged, defeated. "Why does he like that failure better? Haven't I done everything he ever asked me to do? Excelled at anything he placed in front of me?" His fingers slid over the cover of the aged book, tracing the golden letters, "Why am I always last?"

Axel furrowed his brow. He didn't like this, Noctis wasn't acting anything like his usual pompous self. What Sephiroth did must have really torn him up. He sank onto the edge of the bed next to him and offered a small smile, "I'm sure it's not like that." When the prince didn't answer, he reached for him, fingers tilting his chin up and towards him, "Maybe you're just being dramatic." He tried again to lift his spirits to no avail. Those lavender irises searched his. The Prince was beautiful.. Amethyst eyes, a beautiful smile, spiky black hair with a mind of its' own.. He was amazing and powerful and utterly depressed.. Noctis had the biggest problem with self-image, always thinking he wasn't good enough. They both had hundreds of years before they met their soul mate, the one who would take those doubts and crush them forever. Their Clocks were a gift from Sephiroth, a chance to meet their soul mate.. Available only to the demons who didn't need to possess a body to survive, but for those who's souls turned demonic inside their own vessels. For those who's souls were twisted enough... They were rewarded.

His eyes traced down his sharp jawline to that sloping smooth neck and he could resist no longer. Axel leaned down and kissed Noctis' skin softly, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. He smelled like lavender and vanilla.. The scent was forever imprinted in his mind. Axel would have laughed at such a gentle scent, had Noctis not moaned his name. The sound was incredible, indescribable, like nothing he'd heard before. It reverberated in his head and he craved more from those sweet lips. Noctis swallowed thickly, arching his skin into Axel's mouth as his hands laced into his hair and pulled him closer to his body. Axel's lips against his neck sent his mind into a haze. It was so warm and felt amazing, his body being this close to the unobtainable Prince's..

The redhead groaned and moved on top of the small Prince, nearly crushing his lips to Noctis'. He pressed the raven into the bed, Noctis' back arching up in reaction and his legs parting, allowing Axel to settle between them smoothly. Axel broke the kiss, panting hard as he kissed down that soft, sloping neck. He found the fluttering pulse point, the beat as rapid as his own, and nibbled it. The taste was as addictive as sugar, the flavor of his flesh lingering on his tongue. More. He lifted his head to taste those lips again. Axel had wanted the Prince for years, always too worried that Noctis would never think of him like that to make a move. Apparently he was wrong. The responsive body underneath him craved him just as much as he did it. His hand slid under his back, sliding up his shirt and splaying on the soft flawless skin, pulling his back even higher.

"Excuse me, Axel." The words were like a bucket of ice water, slicing through the fog, "Would you mind getting off the Prince? He and I have something to discuss and as entertaining as it would be, I won't stand here and watch you fuck him into next week. You two may continue at a later time." Sephiroth stood in the doorway with a face of slight amusement as Axel scrambled off a still-panting Noctis. Axel stuttered apologies, face blood red as he bowed and fixed his clothing.

The redhead slunk by Sephiroth, disappearing down the hallway, and Seph was left with just him and his furious son. "I can't have any fun, can I Father?" He growled a little and buttoned his shirt back up, lips kiss swollen and hair mussed, pointedly ignoring him now.

"No. Not when there's something we need to discuss." He clasped his hands behind his back, staring at him through those gem eyes, "Son, there's a good chance I won't come back, and in that case, I need you to take over. You're the oldest, so obviously I need you to make sure the Kingdom runs smoothl-"

"What? No, why would you not come back?" Not caring he'd just interrupted the king, Noctis furrowed his brows in confusion. Sephiroth would occasionally talk to him like he actually cared, and as sparse as all of that was, he knew he could talk to him almost like a father in those instances and not worry about getting killed for saying something Sephiroth didn't like.

"Because sacrifices need to be made to ensure our kingdom's survival. We feed off of chaos and destruction. Off of sin and temptation. What I'm about to do will change everything. It will anger the angels and send them into turmoil." A small tilt of his lips sent a shiver down Noctis's spine. What was his father planning on doing that would disrupt the very fabric of the universe?

"So you think the Angels will come after you?" He asked softly, a little confused and feeling ill at ease with this new information.

"I know they will. They will use any reason they can to destroy us. A nonsense notion, you can't have light without dark.." He sighed heavily. "I'm only telling you these things so you can prepare yourself should something happen to me. I will make sure your brother is not harmed, so he may come back and tell you if I have been taken care of." He nodded as though that was enough and stood, leaving without another word. His father wasn't very big on emotions, so his abrupt leave didn't surprise Noctis at all. He was so used to it, he didn't even really notice that his father was gone until Axel's voice broke the silence left in his wake.

"What was that about?" He asked as he walked in, sitting on the bed next to Noctis, but staying a good distance away to resist the temptation of picking up where he left off.

"Father was just telling me that he may not come back. He's making me King until he does.. And if he doesn't.. Well, he was preparing me in case he didn't." He glanced down. "He's only taking Ventus because he can't risk getting both of us killed.." He bit his lip. His father didn't like Ventus more. "I feel awful." He fell back to the bed and Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, that happens when you say things you don't mean. I'm sure you'll get better at it." He grinned and laid next to him. "He'll come back." Axel murmured, stubborn in his opinion, "He always does somehow."

Noctis nodded, hoping he was right.

**XoXoX**

"Noctis! Noctis!" Ventus yelled for his brother, running into the throne room and nearly tripping over his own feet.

The Prince stood and ran to his brother, confused. "Ven! Where's Father?" He asked, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. When he couldn't get a coherent answer from his brother, he snarled, grabbing his arms and shaking him, "Dammit, Ven! Where is he?"

"Father.. Father isn't.. He isn't coming back. I couldn't.. I couldn't save him.." He panted, eyes filled with tears as he tried catching his breath.

Noctis snarled and slapped Ventus hard enough to send him to the ground. "You WHAT?! So you killed him?" He glared at Ven as the smaller tried to get up.

"No! No, I didn't! I-"

"No, you did! You couldn't save him, or you didn't want to? One less person to keep you from taking the throne, huh? Am I next?" He thundered, backing away from his brother. He knew he was being dramatic, but the thought of ruling Hell when he had no idea what to do made him terrified. He wasn't supposed to take over for at least another century..

An arrow came flying out of nowhere, shooting past Noctis' head by mere centimeters. Pure crystal silence filled the room as his violet eyes focused slowly on the shaking arrow buried halfway into the wall next to his head. They turned back to the kneeling blonde, "You..."

Ven's wide eyes begged him to believe him "Please... Please you must believe me! I-"

"You fucking bitch!" He snarled, cutting him off, "Assassin!" Guards flooded the corridors, surrounding Ven and gripping him tight, keeping him from moving. "Tell me who you've hired to kill me you little shit!" He stalked up to him, gripping his shirt as he yanked him closer, eyes like flames in his fury.

"No one! I wouldn't do that! Noctis please!" The Prince shoved him back, trying to escape.

"Well, we both know you have the guts, nor the strength to do it yourself you pathetic asshole!" Noctis stepped away from the struggling Prince, his expression cold and empty as he searched the room. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as a shield of raw shadows engulfed him, deflecting the next arrow whistling towards him. It bounced off his shield pathetically, rolling to the ground with a gentle clatter. Noctis's eyes shot open as he pinpointed the assassin's location. With a snarl, he moved faster than the eye could see. In a second, he was towering over the man, sword in hand, eyes ablaze with blood rage. The man could do nothing but tremble as the new King stood before him, like an avenging fallen angel. Hands like claws gripped his shirt, yanking him in so close, he could see the flecks of black in those crimson irises. He let out a strangled scream of pure fear for his life. Noctis's upper lip curled in disgust, revealing elongated sharpened fangs. The man's eyes bulged and he sobbed for his life, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he begged him to release him. Noctis loosened his grip and let the man slide to the ground. He stared in amazement up at him, almost shocked that Noctis had actually let him live and turned to flee for his life. Within a blink, a flash of metal and the sound of bone being cleaved in two filled the room. The man had stopped, body shaking as he slumped slightly. His neck sprayed deep red hot blood, staining the draperies, and his head slid off of the trunk of his body. The white of his spine gleamed sickeningly pale against the pink muscle and red blood. The headless body swayed before it toppled to the ground. Noctis slowly slid his sword along the body, cleaning off the crimson blood from the blade.

The entire room was quiet, until Noctis' sword disappeared and he looked at all of them. "The coronation ceremony for me will be in two days. That boy isn't allowed to see anything. Throw him in solitary until I decide what to do to him." He glared at them all until they scattered like roaches, scurrying to do as the new King pleased lest they end up as the corpse on the floor.

The Prince walked slowly up to his throne and sat back down, looking at his knees. He put his head in his hands and did something his Father would have him punished for; Noctis began to cry.

**XoXoX**

**AN: Okay guys, this chapter tells a lot as to why the Earth was sent into the Dark Ages, and a little bit more on Noctis. Doesn't everyone just feel so bad for Ven? It'll get better, and I just want to be clear, I love Ven, I'm not hating on him in any way, but even if this was BBS, Ven doesn't get "stronger" until near the end of the game. Just wait till he and Vani meet, you won't think he's weak anymore, don't you worry about that(x**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"When were you planning on telling me that I'm not supposed to be alive?!" Vanitas burst into the King's study, a storm thundering behind his rage. The only thing that kept him from being completely disintegrated was the fact that Vani was a key point in Noctis' plan. Otherwise, he would have crumbled into a small pile of ashes at the easily angered King's feet. But as it was, Noctis had grown used to Vani's little outbursts. He practically dismissed the whole conversation and would have continued ignoring him if it wasn't for his intruding presence.

"Never." He finally answered as he glanced up at the smaller raven before back down at his papers. When Vani didn't leave, Noctis sighed and sat up, crossing his arms, abandoning his task at hand. "Is there a problem?" Noctis' voice was uninterested and incredibly dull. He sounded bored, like he could care less and the fact that Vani was to die was so obvious it was painful.

"Wh-" Vani spluttered, enraged at his lack of interest in his well-being, "Yes, there's a problem! I won't do it. I won't kill him. I won't be absorbed back into him, and I will not die. I am my own person, with my own heart and thoughts and soul. I won't let you take that away from me." Vanitas clenched his hands into fists, trying to avoid screaming at his King. It was incredibly difficult, especially with that inattentive face. He swallowed his boiling anger but his eyes spit fire.

"As soon as you see him, you'll do it. You can't be in the same radius without it starting. You'll either automatically be absorbed into Ventus, or you can fight it and die your own person." Noctis looked back down at his papers, scribbling and finished with the conversation.

"Have I not proven myself valuable?" He frowned, trying desperately to appeal to Noctis. He had to have done something that proved himself to be of lasting value to the raven.

"No. You're doing exactly what you were created to do, Vanitas." He signed another page and set it aside, pulling another down to take it's place, "You cannot convince me otherwise; it's impossible. You cannot live without Ventus. You'll begin to fade soon from being away from him for so long, and when that happens, you'll be even more worthless. If Ventus dies, so do you. And I will not have the person who killed Father and attempted my life walk around for any longer than he has to." He waved Vani away. "Leave." His tone was final, and Vanitas' shoulders sagged. He couldn't argue his point any longer. He was condemned to die and trying to fix that was useless.

"Yes sir," He whispered, turning and sulking away from the throne.

Axel frowned as he walked into the room past Vani. The shorter looked even more glum than normal. He looked at Noctis with a crimson brow raised. "What did you do?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and took off his glasses, rubbing his temples. "Nothing. I simply told him that if he were to try and stay alive, that he would whither away and die without Ventus. He and Ventus simply cannot exist without each other. And we need to remember that not only do we need Ventus dead, we need Riku's soul to become as dark and twisted as possible. Since you've taken a large liking to him, I need you to be in charge of that. I need someone like him.." He released a humorless chuckle, shaking his head. "If only Father could see me now.." His sentence trailed off as his eyes grew distant.

"Don't think about him. He made his mistakes, it's not your place to dwell on them." Axel pulled Noctis up from his chair and into his arms, chuckling a little as Noctis laid his head on the taller's chest. Axel wasn't always a snarky asshole, and this side of his best friend was his favorite. The side that listened and made him feel as though he wasn't alone. That he didn't have to completely shoulder the world on himself.

"So you want me to make Riku twisted and demonic?" Axel asked in a quiet tone, swaying Noctis gently side to side, their heartbeat the only music to their step. He rested his chin on top of his head, eyes closing as he simply held him close, attempting to help distress his King as much as he could.

"Yes. Please. I need Riku to become a demon. I need him as strong as possible before I kill him, that way he can only get stronger from there. Use Ventus if you need to. Wait until they really fall in love, then tell Riku about Terra or something." He grinned. "Get him all riled up and doubting himself and then we'll bring Terra to Ventus, see how well Riku takes THAT reunion." His laugh was dark as he smiled to himself at his pure genius.

"That's pretty smart, and sneaky. I like it." Axel whispered, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head to meet those beautiful amethyst eyes. He was captivated by their enchanting loveliness. He inclined his head, touching their lips together with gentle pressure and relishing in his soft taste.

**XoXoX**

Riku shook his head, still confused at the page on the computer screen. "I just.. Don't understand." This couldn't be true. It was beyond ludicrous. He turned to the blonde, "Come on, maybe it's not you. I'm sure your name was used back then too. Maybe you remember seeing him in your history book and you're just remembering that or something."

Ventus didn't look too convinced, nodding. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He half smiled and looked at Riku, kissing him on the cheek. Riku blushed a deep red, half smiling. He looked at those petal soft lips, licking his own as he realized he hadn't tasted them yet. The unforgiving memory of Axel shoved his way into Riku's mind, reminding him of that searing hot kiss that set his body aflame. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he coughed, as though trying to force the memory away.

Ventus closed the laptop and Kairi clapped her hands, smiling at the two as she attempted to change the topic. "Well, I just came over to see how Riku was doing, it was nice to meet you, Ventus." Her smile was bright as she gave Ven a hug, then drug Riku out of the room, slapping his shoulder. "He practically lives with you, you're soul mates, and you have yet to take him on a date, have you?" She glared at him as he smiled sheepishly, glad that she had taken his mind off of... Other things.

"Well, no. He's been in and out of consciousness since we met, it's kind of hard to plan dates like that, y'know?" He looked at the closed door of his bedroom.

"You'd better do it soon. I'm sure he's scared without his memory. Make him feel safe you idiot." She walked down the stairs, tossing advice over her shoulder at him. "Let me know how it goes, I expect you to do that soon, okay?" She got to the bottom and turned to give him a meaningful stare. He hadn't called her the last time and he better do so this round.

Riku rolled his eyes, giving her a grin. "Whatever you say, Kairi." He turned around, walking back into his room and back to Ventus. Each step flooded his system with anxiety. How would Ventus react? They were soul mates yes, but that might not change how Ventus felt about him if he saw Riku as a friend. "Hey, what would you say if I asked you on a date?" He asked under his breath, practicing. Heat flashed across his face again. He wasn't used to this.. He'd never really asked anyone on a date; knowing everyone else was taken already, he'd never needed to.

He opened the door to see Ventus there and all of his words flew from his throat in his desire to nail it perfectly. Instead the only thing that came out were stuttering half sentences as mortification filled him.

"You. I mean, would you? There's-That is-Date. Dinner maybe?" This was it. He was already internally slapping himself. What a moron. He couldn't even grammatically put together a sentence about asking the poor guy out. Terrific.

Ventus's eyes widened and a light blush slid across his cheeks as he understood what he was saying. Delight sparkled in his eyes,"I would like that." He smiled a little, surprising Riku. "Can I use your bathroom to take a shower?" Ven asked softly, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, make yourself at home. It's right through the door, you're welcome to use anything I've got." Normal words rushed from his lips as he deflated, the tension draining from him at his acceptance. He sat on the bed, exhaling in relief. "There are fresh towels hanging up." When Ven disappeared, Riku laid on the bed, chuckling to himself. Ventus was adorable.. He really was lucky. The sound of the shower sputtering to life brought with it a whole new set of images. Ventus was so cute, how would he look, slowly shedding his shirt? He'd test the temperature of the water on the inside of his wrist before stepping in. The water would rain down, plastering his blonde hair to his head before running in rivulets down his soft body... He swallowed thickly, finding his throat lacking in moisture as he licked his lips. His bedroom door opening made him jump up, his thoughts scattering at the sudden noise. "Kairi, I'm already taking him to dinner, you don't need to yell at me some more." He huffed and turned, seeing a different fiery red head standing there. "What the fuck are you doing in my house, Axel?" He glared, reaching for his baseball bat. How in fuck's name did he find him?

Axel laughed, as though the answer was obvious. "I go to your college. I've been here for a party or two." When Riku didn't relax, gripping the bat in his hands tighter, Axel held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm only here to warn you. Ven is only pretending to not remember anything. Ven is sneaky. He knew you had money and he wanted it." Axel's playful smile melted and took a somber turn.

"See, this is how I know you're lying." He held his arm out, those blue zero's lighting up the slightly dim room.

Axel shook his head, shrugging. "Fine then, don't believe me. I don't know what happened, but he isn't your soul mate. If you'd actually met your soul mate, you wouldn't find me attractive." He smirked at Riku's blush as he remembered the way he reacted to the searing kiss.

Riku couldn't deny that he'd found the redhead attractive when he had pressed his body against the car and took what he wanted. He shivered but remained glaring at him, firm.

"I can prove it, just not right now. Just remember that he's not really in love with you." Axel stood, closing the door behind him and leaving Riku alone with his thoughts.

**XoXoX**

"Hey, Ven?" Riku looked up from his food towards the other, concerned. Axel's face swam in his mind, his words gnawing at his very being. He had to know.

"Yeah, Riku? What's up?" His smile lit his world like a light in a dark room. Ven couldn't.. Ven wouldn't hurt him like that, would he? Come to think of it, he really didn't know Ventus..

"Who is Terra to you? How do you remember him?" The questions that had been burning within had to come out, Riku staring down in shame as he picked at his food.

Ven frowned at Riku and offered a shrug as he lifted a forkful of spaghetti to his mouth. "I really don't know. I told you, I don't remember him. Vanitas won't tell me, I don't know."

Riku tensed. "You've never mentioned that name before. Who's that?"

Embarrassed, Ven shifted in his seat. "I don't know. He looks like me, but he scares the shit out of me. He's always yelling at me, always telling me that I'm worthless and you hate me." The blonde looked like he was going to cry now, and Riku felt like shit for listening to Axel. How could he even think of trusting the piece of shit that had practically raped his mouth? He shoved any more questions away.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Ven, I would never hate you." He smiled a little, taking Ven's hand from across the table. Ven squeezed his hand gratefully, giving it a squeeze as he wiped his eyes.

A group of men took notice of the interaction, smirking as they stood. The leader, a tall blonde with a long scar across his face crossed his arms. "Hey." He spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention as he stood next to the table. "We don't tolerate that shit in this town, you two need to leave." He grunted in disgust at their joined hands.

Riku stood, standing equal to him in height as he stared him down. Rage filled his veins. "My family owns this town." He growled, low and menacing, "They own the shitty little shop your family works out of, and they only rent to your father out of pity. If it wasn't for my father, you'd be homeless. Now unless you want me to tell my parents about this, and really make you homeless, I suggest you back the fuck up and let me and my soul mate eat in peace." He snarled the last few words, eyes staring through Seifer. He'd grown up with Seifer, played football with him.. He knew their financial struggle and nearly everything about the other male and how he had to wait until he was forty seven to meet his soul mate.

Seifer backed up, shaking his head and throwing back at him. "One of these days, Riku. You'll get what's coming to you. I can fix my financial troubles, but you'll always be a faggot."

Riku's fist hit Seifer's face before even he knew what was happening, and grinned as the blonde fell on his ass from the unexpected blow. Power surged through him at the ability to bring another man to his knees like that, "No, you'll always be broke, and you'll always be a little shit. If I go to Hell for something I can't control, you'll be there next to me for your own stupid choices you piece of shit."

Ven sat there, mouth open in shock and unable to do much as he watched the events transpire. His blue eyes widened as Seifer scramble away, cursing and spitting. Riku sat back down as the group left them alone, half smiling at Ventus. "I'm sorry about that. I usually don't let him get to me but I couldn't let him talk to us that way." He took a bite of his spaghetti, acting as though he hadn't just knocked a full grown man on his ass.

"I didn't realize that people really don't like us.. people like us.." he slumped, ashamed that Riku was experiencing hard times because of him.

Riku frowned, swallowing his food. "Hey, it's okay." People were starting to stare and whisper which sent his nerves ticking. "Come on. Let's go, I'm not hungry anymore." He stood and left a 50 on the table as they walked out. Riku took Ven's hand, giving him a light smile in hopes he would return it to no avail.

Ven didn't seem as enthusiastic as before, and Riku became determined to fix that. He didn't like that Ven was upset because of Seifer..

"What's wrong, Ven?"

"I just. I hate that you're an outcast now because of me. I don't like that thought at all.." he closed his eyes and Riku stopped their slow walk, pulling on his hand to make him pause. He faced Ventus, cupping his face in his palms, "Hey. You're my soul mate. It's only been two days now, but I love you. You're who I'm spending the rest of my life with." He murmured, eyes dipping to his lips. He had to taste them. They were past the first date so this should be fine, right? He pressed his lips gently to Ven's petal soft lips, ignoring anymore warnings in his head. He shivered at Ven's slight intake of breath, falling in love with his small reaction. It made him want him closer. His arm wrapped around his waist as Ven's fingers slid through his hair, bringing their bodies closer together.

A quiet moan of his name escaped Ven's lips, making Riku shudder and groan in response. It felt like Riku had been waiting for this kiss for years, not two days. It was everything he had fantasized it would be. The world seemed to slow down for those few moments, allowing him to thoroughly enjoy the sweetness that was Ventus. His hand splayed on his lower back. This was just a taste, a testing bite. There was so much more to be had. He wanted more...

The smaller pulled away and smiled up at him, blushing a little as golden eyes looked down at him with love. "Terra.." He whispered before pulling him down for another kiss, lost in these familiar feelings.

Riku stiffened against him, unsure of what to do at the sound of his soul mate saying another man's name in their kiss. Ven obviously hadn't realized that it wasn't Terra he was kissing, touching... He shoved the feelings of doubt away and pulled back, unable to continue with that one name still ringing in his ears. "Come on, let's go home." He tried to remain cheerful for his sake, taking his hand as they walked the rest of the way home, each lost in their own thoughts. He needed to find a way to get a hold of Axel. If Ventus was leading him on, he wanted to know about it. If Ven wasn't his actual soul mate, who was, and where were they?

**XoXoX**

"I think Ven is cheating on me." Riku mumbled into the phone, sitting on the furthest couch away from Ventus as to not wake him. He needed someone to talk to about his doubts. The blonde was napping peacefully, cocooned in Riku's jacket and holding a couch pillow against his chest. The sight nearly melted his heart.

"Why do you think that?" Kairi sounded concerned on the other end of the phone. Riku could almost see her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Because I kissed him for the first time and he called me Terra." The silverette gnawed on his lip, debating on telling Kairi about Axel. Thinking about him made Riku shiver with pleasure. He mentally chastised himself. No, he had a soul mate. He didn't need to be thinking about someone else. He didn't need anyone else. Did he?

"That's really odd. Maybe Terra was someone he was close to before the accident?" She tried to reason with Riku as to why his soul mate would call him someone else but it wasn't very convincing.

"I suppose that would make sense." He threw his head back on the edge of the couch, glancing over at Ventus before continuing," I don't like it. Axel said that Ven was cheating on me but I don't want to believe it.." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who's Axel?" Shit. She heard.

Riku sighed in defeat. "Well, Axel is a pervert who stole my first gay kiss. He says he knows Ven, he knows where I live because apparently we go to college together, but I don't know.. We could." He shrugged, waiting on Kairi's response.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She screeched. "Why did he kiss you? When?" He could tell she was getting mad at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It was two days ago, Kairi. It wasn't like I've been keeping this from you for months or something, I've just been.. Distracted. I don't know what to do. I love him, Kairi. I know that's really soon, but if he is my soul mate, it makes sense. I just don't see myself with anyone else." He admitted, wishing she were here so he could get a hug. He wasn't much of a hugger, but in vulnerable moments like this, he craved them. They gave him some sort of contact, letting him know he wasn't alone when he'd always been.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you. But you should keep away from this Axel guy. He sounds really creepy." She warned and it made Riku smile.

"Don't worry, I plan on it." He chuckled a little. "Thanks, Kairi."

"Anytime, Ri. Call me later?"

"Of course." He hung up after telling her goodbye and turned his laptop on, settling into the couch. He was determined to figure out who this Axel character was. Riku wasn't one to be surprised three times.

**XoXoX**

**AN: You guys are so quiet, it makes me nervous, lol. Chapter Five and no one's said a word.. Is it good? Is it bad? The suspense kills me Q~Q **

**Anyway, I hope you like it, it's gonna get more and more interesting as the story goes on. Should I add in another little backstory? If so, who would you guys like to read about?**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Hours and hours of scouring the internet brought Riku nothing. Axel didn't exist. He leaned back away from the screen, confused. How did the man know where he lived? Had he searched the internet for information on him as well? That bothered Riku more than anything. That a strange person, whom he'd met only once, had already kissed him AND been in his bedroom. A slow shiver slid up his spine at the thought of the redhead in his bedroom under different circumstances. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind abruptly and closed the laptop, looking at Ven's still sleeping form. The first rays of light danced along the edge on the horizon, letting Riku know it was past time for sleeping. Again. He'd been at this for almost half of his three week break, juggling sleep, time with Ven, and keeping up appearances with his parents. He'd already told Ven that his parents had no idea the blonde was there, and if they found out, all Hell would break lose. So far, they didn't suspect a thing.

Riku sighed as he stood and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He needed to clear his head..

The drive to the coffee shop was longer than usual, a lot of things were weighing on his mind. Who was Axel really? And did he know the man Ven continued to dream about? Could he trust him? Who even was Ventus?

The silverette pulled into the coffee shop parking lot still mulling over Axel, Ven, and Terra, as well as how they could all be connected. He opened the door, lost in thought and not really looking where he was going when he ran into a man who might as well have been a brick wall. Hot coffee was the next thing he felt, seeping into his shirt. He gave a gasp of pain as the boiling liquid touched his skin. He looked up, mouth open to spew apologies at the man before his face turned from worry to a deep frown. "For fucks' sake, are you just everywhere?" He glared at the redhead who'd seemed to just materialize from his thoughts. He stood, wiping at the hot coffee that burned him.

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, I just live around here, calm down. Jesus. Why do you look so distracted?" He quirked an eyebrow at the smaller, obvious curiosity on his face.

"None of your business. I'm sorry about your coffee, let me buy you another one." He didn't really care about the coffee, but now that he had Axel there, he intended to get some answers. Even if it meant having to fight through the twisting feelings inside him that roused when Axel was around.

He stood there awkwardly as Axel said nothing behind him, both waiting on their coffee. Riku turned to him when they received their cups, handing him his. "Listen. I need to ask you some questions." He blurted out, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Sure. I've got a little time." He half smiled and gestured to a small table, waiting for Riku to sit before taking one himself. The silverette was at a loss for words, not knowing where to begin. He wasn't expecting to get this far. He was expecting Axel to distract him.. "Who.." He took a breath. "Who is Terra. I can't find anything on him except for what's in my history book, and that just doesn't make sense. Why is Ventus in love with someone he couldn't have possibly ever met?" His brows furrowed.

Axel chuckled. "Well, Riku. He has met him. You wouldn't believe the truth." He was amused by how forthwith Riku was being. He must be getting desperate to actually want him around and not scream at him to go away.

Riku rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair. As thought, Axel was useless, "There's literally absolutely no possible way they could have met. Ever. But please, tell me how you think they've met."

Axel grinned. Curious little thing. He leaned forward as if he was telling a secret. "Ventus is immortal." He murmured.

Silence followed this revelation until Riku shattered it. "...What?" He was speechless, and obviously non believing of Axel's words. "How?"

"You know Hell, right? Like, Heaven and Hell?"

"Of course. Everyone knows about that. It's a fictional place meant to scare kids into doing the right thing. Duh." He glared at him as though Axel had just questioned his intelligence.

"Well, what if I told you it wasn't? What if I told you that Ven is a Prince of Darkness, son of Sephiroth, the Demon King."

"Sephiroth is a fictional character. He doesn't exist." He crossed his arms. There's no way he existed, but even his name sent shivers down Riku's spine. History was Riku's favorite subject, Lore was his second. He loved learning about the lore as to how the Earth ended up in the state it's in. The mythology of the world was an interesting perspective.

"What do you know about him?" Axel asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know that Sephiroth was the "King of Hell" until his disappearance, in which his son Noctis took over. Noctis is said to rule to this day." He shrugged. "Sephiroth was feared by everyone, and his son took after him in a lot of ways." He uncrossed his arms and shook his head, "But that's all mythology, like the roman gods and Pan or the tooth fairy and Santa."

"Noctis is a controlling asshole, but he's a lot softer than his father. Other than that, they're strikingly similar." He laughed under his breath.

"Why do you talk about them like they're real? Like you know them?" Riku frowned, intrigued. Did he really believe they were real? Was it like a religion or a cult?

"Noctis has a second in command. A feared, hot tempered Commander. Do you remember his name? The one that can bend fire to his will?" He asked, leaning back with his fingers linked around his cup, sipping loudly as he watched Riku's face change from bewilderment to disbelief.

"So.. You think you're.. You think you're _that_ Axel? The evil vampire? Right. Yeah, I knew you were crazy, but I think a better word might be 'insane'" He rolled his eyes and stood, shaking his head. "But thanks for wasting my time." He walked out the door, pulling his sunglasses back down over his face. That meeting just proved to him that everything Axel had been saying was a stupid lie. He just needed to trust Ventus more is all..

**XoXoX**

Noctis walked into the viewing room, looking at Terra with a small smirk. "Come. It's time you met him again. His memories need to be jogged, and this is taking too long." He turned without another word, leaving Terra to scramble behind him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You kidnapped Riku's real soul mate, replaced him with a memory-less Ven, and made them fall in love. Why?" He asked, so confused. What was the point in this? Why did he and his love have to suffer?

The King looked at him out of the corner of his eye, debating on telling him. "Correction. I killed Riku's real soul mate. I shoved Ventus onto him because Ven is already promised to another. I needed to destroy Riku from the inside out, show him that love means nothing. I need him to Change, I need his soul. Riku is the real important one here. Ven's destruction is just a plus." He grinned.

Terra stopped. "What? His.. Destruction? You're killing him?" His eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Why? What did your brother do to you?"

Noctis whirled, snarling at him. "He took away everything! He uprooted my life, he fucked everything up, he got greedy and attempted my life! You'll do better to keep your questions regarding my plan to yourself." He glared, eyes as red as blood right now. He turned away from him, opening a portal. "Now come. Meet your soul mate one last time before he meets his demise." He growled, shoving Terra into the portal before stepping in after him. Axel better be buying them time... Riku needn't come home just yet..

**XoXoX**

Axel grabbed Riku's arm before he got to his car, turning him around. He looked pissed. "You'll learn better than to walk away from me." The grip on his arm tightened, making Riku grit his teeth against the pain. He refused to look weak in front of this man..

Riku yanked his arm away. "You're crazy! And I won't let you tell me what to do!" He started to back up, tripping a little and landing on his car. They were back in the same position as they were when Axel mouth raped him. But this time, Riku refused to let him catch him off guard again.

"I can prove it you asshole." He snapped. emerald eyes sparking in annoyance.

Riku relaxed a little at his anger, crossing his arms. At least while he was angry, he didn't think he'd try anything. "Then do it. Prove to me you are who you say you are. If you can convince me, I might actually listen to what you have to say and not call the police on your crazy ass."

Axel cocked his head to the side, eyes searching him before the anger melted out of him with a gentle laugh. "Sometimes, you really remind me of Noctis. Fine, get in." He practically shoved Riku out of the way, getting in the drivers side and starting the car.

Riku looked at him incredulously. "Uhm, what the fuck do you think you're doing? That's my car. I never said you could drive it."

"Just get in." Was Axel's only reply.

Riku grumbled and slid into the passenger side of the car. "The only reason I'm letting you drive is because I'm curious, not because you told me to, let's just clear that up now."

The redhead smirked and put the car in gear, speeding out of the parking lot. "Good." He chuckled.

**XoXoX**

Terra stumbled through the portal, catching himself on the bed and startling the blond, making him scream. The jolting of the bed must have woken him, and Terra put his hands over the smallers mouth quickly. "Shhh.. Please, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. Ven looked at the two, his eyes widening. They fluttered and he gripped his head, whimpering as the memories took over.

"_I love you, Ventus. You're my soul mate, and nothing will change that." Terra smiled down at him, those beautiful blue eyes filled with nothing but love reminded him that he finally belonged somewhere.._

Pain.. Searing, gut-wrenching pain.

"_TERRA, NO! Noctis, what have you done?!" Ventus looked up from Terra's lifeless, bleeding body at his older brother, looking down at him with a smirk. "Taking from you what you stole from me." He chuckled and Ven's world went black again._

More pain, worse than Ven could have possibly imagined ever being in his body.

"_Please, please don't take him away." Ven sniffled, making Noctis roll his eyes._

"_Don't be such a little wimp. You'll see him again.. Eventually." Terra's body disappeared, leaving Ven with an empty feeling. "When you wake up, you won't feel a thing, don't worry."_

The world went black once more, and when Ven opened his eyes, beautiful gold ones stared back down at him in concern. "T-Terra?" He whispered, looking confused. He looked around the room, eyes falling on Noctis, and his demeanor changed. He glared at his older brother, eyes narrowing harshly. "What's he doing here?" He pulled the covers closer to his body as if they would protect him from his brothers' evil.

"I reunited you with your love, what more could you want?" He smirked, planting his hands on his hips as his amethyst eyes flashed.

"You have a bigger agenda, what could you possibly get out of me seeing him again? Why do you keep putting me through this pain? I didn't kill Father, or attempt your life!" He yelled, angry now. He'd had so much pent up rage at his brother for assuming he wanted to be King. "I hate that place, why the hell would I want to rule it?!"

Noctis was at his side in a heartbeat, sending Terra stumbling back as his hand crashed into his face. "You'd do well to remember who it is you're speaking to. I'll end your insignificant life if I must you piece of shit." He snarled. Terra snarled and gripped Noctis's shoulder, yanking him back and putting himself between the brothers. Noctis quirked an eyebrow, looking at them curiously. Why did they continue to protect each other? He took a step forward as though to start a fight but a noise halted his actions.

There were heavy footfalls on the stairs, making Noctis freeze just a little. Terra tensed. Who could make Noctis just freeze like that?

**XoXoX**

"Where are we going?" Riku frowned at Axel as he broke every law in the book, speeding down a small country road.

"Well, I'd rather not burn down a city, so we have to go to the country. Duh." He pulled into an abandoned field and killed the car's engine. "Come on." He got out, not waiting for him to catch up as he started walking to the center of the field.

"If you really can do the things you say you can, why'd you drag me out to the middle of nowhere? Is this where you rape then kill me?" He mocked him, crossing his arms in defense when they came to a stop.

Axel released a loud laugh, shaking his head again. "Oh no. It wouldn't be rape if you loved it. I can already see you screaming my name, begging me for more.." He smirked as Riku stiffened, face burning at the thought.

"J-Just get on with it you pervert." He snapped, trying to move those thoughts out of the forefront of his mind.

The redhead grinned at him, and held a hand up. A spark flashed in his palm, capturing Riku's attention. The silverette watched as the spark grew into a small ball of licking fire, crackling and warm. He reached a finger out towards the orb and flinched as the heat grew too unbearable to touch. His eyes shifted up to Axel's face in disbelief. Axel smiled, the reflection of the fire flickering in his eyes. He shifted his body, nudging Riku back with his elbow and slammed his hands together, bringing his arms out wide. As his hands grew further apart, the ball grew until it floated between them, the size of a dishwasher. It looked like Axel was holding the sun.. He grunted a little, as though burdened by it's weight, and the fireball shot up into the sky, exploding into a million tiny embers that rained down slowly. Axel looked at Riku's shocked face and grinned. "That enough proof for you?"

Riku stood there in awe, absolutely speechless. "I-I.." He was unsure where to go from here. Everything he'd ever known was being questioned right now. "Fangs. Let me see them." He whispered. He needed to see if all of this was true. There was no way this was happening. If Axel had fangs, Riku had no idea what he would really do, but he _needed_ to see them.

The redhead approached Riku, a terrifying smirk on his face. Axel got mere centimeters from Riku's face, making the silverette swallow thickly as he waited. His throat was suddenly too dry as he looked up at.. What was he looking at? A demon king's general? Axel inclined his head and captured the nervous Riku's lips, that heated kiss from before springing to his mind again. Everything he'd been trying to keep down, burst free, flooding his mind with possible scenarios. His legs turned to jello, the taller's heated body pressing to Riku's cold one, making him shudder. His hands moved up and splayed on his chest. For a second, Axel thought he would try to shove him away but instead his hands slid up his hard chest and into the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Riku felt Axel give a small shiver as his fingers sifted through the hair at his neck and gave a tug, yanking him closer. There was no space for air between the two bodies. Axel groaned as Riku let out a tiny moan of his name, both getting lost in the kiss. Axel pulled away a fraction of an inch to nip Riku's lip hard enough to make it bleed, their breath coming out fast. Riku's breath hitched at the bite. Axel drew his kiss swollen lower lip between his own, tongue lapping away the droplet of blood that had formed.

Riku was shocked out of his haze, shoving Axel back a little and glaring at him. The shorter was panting hard, holding his lip as he looked at Axel in shock. The only thing the redhead did in response to Riku's actions was smile, four sharp fangs poking out from behind his lips. Two were prominent, longer and larger than the two behind, but both looked as sharp as fresh razors. Riku sucked in a breath, backing up against the car again as his heart hammered against his chest.

"Well.." He looked at Axel again when he could gather his thoughts again enough to speak, mind reeling. He had new questions now.. "Why is it when you kiss me, I always kiss back even when I really don't want to?" He glared at Axel. "Do you have some sort of magic?"

"Because you obviously want it, or your body wouldn't betray your mind. You just think you don't want it, like you think that Ventus is your soul mate." He grinned, fangs gone now. He approached him again and slid an arm around his lower back, yanking him in against his body, making Riku suck his breath in as their bodies met again. His eyes were dark as he looked at him, lips curled up, " If he really was, then you wouldn't want to kiss me, now would you?" he murmured.

Riku's face burned with fire at his words and he shoved him away, "Fuck off," he snarled and Axel laughed, hands up in surrender. His hackles lowered, "If Ventus isn't my soul mate, who is?" He frowned. "And why is Ventus pretending?" He said, looking down at his Clock with sadness. What happened?

"I don't know." He shrugged, walking past the confused silverette back to the car. Riku shook his head and followed.

He slid into the drivers side and glanced at Riku as the car started. The shorter was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" He suddenly asked, surprising Axel.

"To show you that you aren't actually in love, dumbass." He rolled his eyes and pulled away from the now-burning clearing.

"Who is making me think that Ventus is my soul mate? Why?" The questions that had been at the back of his mind were finally out, the ones he really wanted to ask. Axel pursed his lips and kept quiet.

Riku knew Axel wasn't going to tell him that, so he kept quiet, a million more questions burning his tongue, desperately trying to get out.

The drive was long and quiet, until they got back into the city and close to Riku's house. "Are we going back to my house?" He asked quietly, wondering how Axel would be getting home. If he even lived here... Riku shook his head, everything still too new and confusing to honestly think about right now.

Axel nodded and soon pulled into Riku's driveway. A familiar car sent a chill down his spine. His father was home.. Oh god. Ventus.. He vaulted out of the car, running inside, only to hear his father talking to someone.

**XoXoX**

The door swung open, and the color drained from Noctis' face. Terra stood there, not knowing what to do as the man walked into the room, deep booming voice echoing when he spoke. "What's going on here?" Terra's eyes swung from Noctis to the man and back. What.. What was going on?

Riku ran up the stairs, panting hard as he looked at his dad, then at the two people surrounding his supposed soul mate on the bed. The raven one looked terrified, and the brunette looked.. Familiar. "Terra? So you do exist?" He whispered, feeling his own face go pale. Ventus wasn't his... He was alone...

His father looked down at him, narrowing his eyes. "Care to explain, Riku?"

The raven was still frozen, lovely purple eyes staring at his father. What the fuck was he staring at? Riku opened his mouth to explain, "Ventus is my.. Well.. I thought he was my soul mate, but I've just learned from Axel that he isn't, and.."

His father frowned as he looked at the three on the bed, shaking his head a little. "Well this is just a mess, isn't it?"

Axel entered behind the nervous and heartbroken Riku and halted. He stared at the man, from his long silver hair, to his emerald green eyes. "Sephiroth?"

**XoXoX**

**AN: Are things getting less confusing yet? And wow, way to go, Riku. Making out with your brother xD Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be even better, especially with lonely, angsty Riku and possibly some Axel..? Nyehehe..**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on here?" Sephiroth crossed his arms, looking at Riku, Noctis, and Ventus in turn. Silence greeted him as everyone grappled with the situation.

Noctis stared at his father. His entire world crumbled before him. He was wrong. He had been wrong this entire time. "You.. You're alive?" He whispered, amethyst eyes wide. He saw his vision swimming, swirling with tears he couldn't shed. His father was alive. He was here... He blinked them away quickly and knelt to the rightful King, head down to hide his wet gaze. "I-I assumed.." He ground his back teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Ventus had been telling the truth.

"What did you assume, Noctis? You think I haven't heard about your tantrum when Ventus returned?" The raven winced at his father's scolding tone. It was as though he was a child again.

"I am sorry, Father." He seemed to grow smaller before him at his disappointment. "I have failed you." Sephiroth grunted in reply, turning his gem gaze to Riku next.

"What? Father, why is he kneeling to you? What the hell is going on?" Riku was the only one who didn't grow up under Sephiroth's usual rule which explained his outright defiance of the demon. Riku was completely different from Noctis and Ventus. He stood opposite Sephiroth, head high and eyes locking with his, matching him in anger. Axel had never seen anyone stand tall in front of the King without being struck down and put to death. Sephiroth's anger and controlling nature, Riku just experienced it in a different way.

"Come now, Riku. You're smart. I'm sure you can put the pieces together. Thanks to Axel's big mouth." He turned his glare at the vampire, who shrank back and looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

Riku stared at him, at the way the others followed his every unspoken command, at the way the raven was still down in front of Sephiroth like some peasant begging for forgiveness. His head rang. What had he said to Axel? About the demon King disappearing so long ago? "No, no, you," He stared at his father and felt the anger subside as pure shock flooded his veins, "You can't be.. You.." he stuttered. This couldn't be happening. This was a horrid dream.. But it was all too real. "You destroyed humanity." His hands balled into fists.

"I also built it back up." He said, a hint of pride in his voice as his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk.

Riku shook his head. "Unbelievable. You," He pointed to Noctis who had risen from his spot. "You're apparently my brother. Tell me what the fuck is going on here." He demanded, making the raven bristle. Riku and Noctis were honestly very much alike.. Both very blunt and to the point.

Noctis struggled to calm his sparking nerves at being talked to like a servant. "I am very sorry. I have Demons who pinpoint those humans who's hearts and souls are destined for darkness. I then twist them, force them to do what I want so that I may have strong, loyal demons at my side at all times." Sephiroth lifted a brow as though vaguely impressed that his son could do such a thing.

"I.. I found the best way to twist someone's soul was to do it from the inside out.. Using love as a weapon." He winced, feeling pure guilt rush through him. he'd done this to his family for no reason. He had ruined his relationship with Ventus and attempted to utterly destroy Riku's soul. It was unforgivable.

"Why Ventus?" Riku crossed his arms, glancing over at the blonde who hid behind a tall brunette. Jealousy flooded Riku's body at how he was standing. Riku could have been that way with him...

"Because, Ventus is my little brother. I.. I thought he killed Father and attempted my life.. So I was using him and Vanitas against each other... Kill two birds with one stone and such." He lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.

Riku's mind was reeling. He looked close to tears, but he refused to cry right now. No one said a word as Riku attempted poorly to wrap his head around this new information. He had two brothers, a father that was a demon king. Ventus was his brother..."So. So I'm.. I'm a demon prince?" He looked at Sephiroth incredulously, who shook his head.

"No. You're much stronger. You're one of the few remaining Demons who's souls are still their own inside their vessels. Everyone in this room, except for Ventus, is a true Demon. You, my son, have great potential. A product of humanity and demons, one of a kind..." The look he gave Riku, full of pride and hope, made Noctis deflate, shoulders sagging.

Riku shook his head, anger replacing the pure confusion inside him. "No. No, absolutely not. I will not continue to be a pawn to everyone else." He glared at Noctis, so mad he was shaking. "You.. Mark my words, you will get what's coming to you. How _dare _you rob someone of their happiness? Just because you get a second chance doesn't mean everyone else will. You're a grade-A douchedick, and I really, really hope that your love disappoints you in every way possible. And you," He whirled on Sephiroth. "All this time, you treated me like I was normal. Why?" He knew he was being a little petulant with this whole situation but he needed answers and being patient wasn't getting him anywhere. Sephiroth didn't answer, not having to as the gears worked in his mind.

Riku realized something just then, a thought that made him laugh out loud. Axel had been the one single person to not lie to him about the big things. Axel honestly answered all his questions. The one who he suspected was lying from the very start. How ironic.

"I hope every single one of you realizes that all of your efforts with me have been for nothing. All of you can go fuck yourselves." He snarled and shoved past his Father, who just let him go.

Axel gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before following, hot on his heels.

**XoXoX**

Noctis looked at his little brother, then his father, and back down in shame. Sephiroth shook his head. "Noctis, I will give you one last piece of advice as your Father and former King." His deep voice echoed with finality, like it always did, making Noctis remember the days when Sephiroth was still around.. "Family is the most important thing. Always. Never forget that. What you've done to your brother is near unforgivable. It will be up to him to forgive you, and I believe you should devote yourself to righting this wrong you've caused for all of us. Find a way to keep everyone alive." He scolded his eldest son. "If these had been just regular demons you'd been meddling with, I would say congratulations, this was a beautiful plan. But you've gone and broken what might never be replaced nor mended."

Noctis nodded, peeking up at him to see his face again. "I missed you, Father. Why didn't you come back? You must have known I wasn't ready to take the throne?" Noctis looked just like he did a century ago, scared and young, all this responsibility thrust on him that he wasn't ready for. He'd lived a certain way for so long, so much hate.. It would be hard to change now. Just trying to grasp that his father was stood before him made his mind reel. How had he not seen this? How had he thought Ventus, who could never hurt anything, would murder their father?

"Because you would have never been ready. You needed a push hard enough to make you see I wouldn't always be there to guide you. Leave Riku alone for now, he will come around when he's ready. As for you three, I command you to go back to Hell and make this right. Gather Vani and set the record straight. Unfortunately, his is one life you will never get to fix. He cannot live for much longer without Ventus." Sephiroth turned and left the room, leaving on that note. A heavy silence followed in his wake, already in slight mourning for Vanitas who would never live to grow older.

Noctis stood and looked at the two with unreadable eyes, "Come." He murmured as his hand waved, a portal ripping into existence. They had to listen, he was still their King, after all. The two slowly got up from the bed, walking through the portal before Noctis, the King taking one last look around the room before he too, disappeared into the portal.

**XoXoX**

"Riku, wait!" Axel caught up to him as he was unlocking his car, holding onto his arm. "Can I help explain?" He looked worried for Riku, worried he would go off and do something stupid like his family was known for.

"Get in the car, I am not staying here." He snapped over his shoulder. Axel looked relieved as he slid into the passenger seat. No sooner than Axel's ass touched the seat was Riku speeding off, too furious to even think at this moment.

"Look, I get that you're mad, and I'm sorry to have had a part in it.." He looked away from the furious silverette, who glanced at him in rage at that little known fact. "You just have to realize that we come from completely different worlds. Noctis grew up so fast, Sephiroth was a different father to you than them. He expected a lot from both of you it seems, but more from Ventus and Noctis. He allowed you to treat him as if he was human, which completely goes over my head as to why."

"None of what I just found out was okay." He snarled, knuckles white as he clenched the steering wheel, "Noctis was acting like a petulant child, used to getting everything he wants, and I refuse to give it to him. I won't go there, I won't do it. He won't control me. He isn't _my _King. I couldn't care less. I just.. Need something to get my mind off of all this." He screeched into the parking lot of the local bar, haphazardly putting it in park. Axel quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh.. Riku?" He looked at the other. "You know you would have to literally drink the bar to get even close to drunk, right?"

Riku growled at him and slammed the car door. Axel was good to go with him, Riku was obviously not thinking straight right now.

"So what? I can still try, can't I?" He walked in, the barkeep welcoming him like they were old friends; Riku practically owned the bar anyway, he'd put a lot of money into keeping it running. Hell, he half-worked there during his spare time from college and his parents. The bartender slid his usual drink in front of him as Axel sat down.

"Look, I know you're upset, but attempting to be normal won't help you." He huffed as Riku pointedly ignored him. "Why do you refuse to listen?" He scowled, raising his voice and catching the attention of the few regular customers in the bar. Riku waved them off and looked at Axel.

"Really? Why won't I listen? Why won't you realize what I just had to try and wrap my head around? A Prince? A demon one at that? My soul mate is fucking _dead_. I don't get one. Because my brother is an asshole as well as a control freak, and when things don't go his way, he fucking kills the people he feels responsible for him not getting what he wants. So you'll have to excuse me while I relive every moment I ever spent with my dad and every time I yelled at him, every time he hit me, he could have killed me for not listening. And then I have to remember that I was bred to be powerful. Am I even human? How does that work?"

Axel gave a small chuckle. "Well, you're spot on about Noctis. But you," He shook his head as though amazed, "I don't know anything. I have no idea, really. We haven't ever had anyone like you, at least not one that's lived. I don't know what you could do, what you can't do.. But if you really want to get drunk, I know the place." He stood and brought Riku into the bathroom.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?" The redhead looked like he was concentrating.

"You uh.. You know this is the bathroom, right?"

Axel scoffed at him. "Of course I know that, dumbass." An ink black portal appeared from thin air, Axel stood by it looking proud. "Sorry, I had to remember exactly where this place was, I can never remember. That's what happens when you get blackout drunk." He grinned and walked through, leaving an intrigued Riku behind. What the hell did he have to lose? He stepped through tentatively, blackness swallowing him whole.

**XoXoX**

"Where did you last see Vanitas?" Noctis frowned as they stood in the control room, Vanitas nowhere to be found.

ujh

"He was here earlier, I told him when I needed to leave, and you got me before then." The brunette shrugged. Ven walked past them into the room adjacent to the monitor room, one Vani often slept in.

"I have a really bad feeling about this.." Ven mumbled as he stood outside the door.

Noctis walked past him and pushed it open. Vanitas stood there, not facing them. "Did you guys think I wouldn't hear a word you all said?" He whispered. The whole room smelled like copper... Vani was bleeding. "It's so obvious that I'm not meant to be here.. I won't fight Ventus. I want to live, I want love.. And it seems the only way I'll get that is by becoming part of him again. I know I have to die to do that.."

"Vani, no, we will come up with a way.." Ven pushed past Noctis, walking up to Vanitas slowly. He approached as though any movement would send Vani into madness.

The raven turned around, revealing long jagged cuts running up his arms. The veins had been slit into, spilling their crimson blood forth. He looked at Ven's face and then Terra's. A gentle warm smile crossed his face as he gazed upon his face, shocking Noctis. Vanitas had never smiled like that before, "I always loved you, Terra. Even if it was because of him.. I know you couldn't ever have me, watching him and knowing he was just within your reach, and.. And I'm okay with that." Tears pricked his gaze. Already, Vanitas was fading, making Ventus start to cry. "This isn't fair," he whispered, turning his eyes to Ventus. "I'm sorry, Ventus."

"I forgive you, Vanitas." The raven smiled again. Vani started to fade, the blood dripping faster now as his face contorted with pain. Ven whimpered a bit, watching Vanitas fall to his knees as the pain took over. A blood curdling scream erupted from Ventus as Vani faded completely. The blonde wasn't bleeding, but two long, jagged scars tore up his otherwise perfect arms. A permanent reminder of Vanitas.. The blonde whispered Terra's name as he collapsed from the union, his memories flooding back again, completely now, the lingering pain and sorrow from Vanitas wracking his body before everything went black.

**XoXoX**

**AN: I know, this chapter is considerably shorter than all the others, but things are happening! I know I promised a Vani/Ven fight to the death, but a lot has changed from my original concept, and this is what happened. I'm excited for the chapters that are coming, Noctis' love will be introduced! Who do you think it will be? **


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN:**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Okay, so this chapter changed my rating, the story is now rated M, and this is my warning to those who don't want to read this, you don't have to. There is an important bit at the end that I'll explain in another Author's Note then so you don't miss anything. But this chapter is pretty much all sex, so there's your warning(:**

**XoXoX**

Chapter Eight

"Axel, what the hell are we doing here? What is this place?" They had left the surprisingly comforting darkness, walking out onto a.. city? A dark one, but a city nonetheless. They sky was in a state of oncoming storm, but nothing happened. There was no wind, rain, thunder or sunshine. The city radiated misery and it's drab decor added no cheer. Was this Hell? Riku frowned at the thought of a place that had no weather, where everything was constantly one shade of awful gray. He was reminded of Seattle in that instance, and decided that Hell was a much better place.

Axel didn't answer, choosing instead to walk ahead, leaving Riku to follow. One particular gloomy building was where the redhead finally halted his progress, looking up the stairs that led up to the door which remained guarded by a a man. A line curved away from the man and wrapped back around the block, disappearing from sight.

Axel beckoned over his shoulder with a jerk of his head, moving up the stairs. The bouncer instantly recognized Axel, a wide grin taking over his face as his thick arms uncrossed from in front of his wide chest. He stepped away from the entrance, opening the door for him. His smile dropped when he caught sight of Riku and his arm slammed against the frame, blocking his entrance. Axel glanced back at the sound, emerald eyes glinting in the dim entry. "Sorry, kid. You gotta wait in line." The bouncer's gruff voice invaded Riku's ears, causing his blood to boil.

His eyes flashed a deep red at being denied the chance to drink his problems away. He'd had a rough enough day as it was. This prick wasn't going to stop him from getting his release. "Let me in or I will end your life before you can tell me no again." He snarled. The bouncer must have gotten death threats all the time, but the red eyes were something else entirely. That was a trait of the royal bloodline, and no one denied them what they wanted.

He stepped aside after murmuring an apology, and Riku moved quickly inside the building, stalking towards Axel. "Stupid demon." He spat which made Axel chuckle under his breath. Riku had thought he would feel very out of place among Demons, like he was too kind or something absurd like that. Instead, he felt more at home here than he'd ever felt back with Sephiroth. He felt... Right. He could mess up as many times as he wanted and would never be looked down upon for it. He didn't have to live up to some stupid expectations of being the perfect son. It was refreshing. It was liberating. The smaller followed Axel up to the bar, where the bartender set out two glasses, mixing some sort of black mixture before pouring it in and sliding the glasses their way. Riku downed his without a second thought, not thinking about what the sludge could possibly be. He groaned at the intense burning he felt as the liquid slid down his throat. "Fucking dicks." He hissed a little, shuddering.

Axel laughed and slapped him on the back, smirking. "Damn, you shot that back like a champ. Even most demons can't handle that stuff. Another!" He didn't give Riku the chance to argue as he nodded and the bartender sat two more in front of them. Riku could already feel the effects of whatever he was ingesting, and a warning light went off in his brain. Something he could regret was going to happen if he kept this up...

He decided he didn't care anymore, tossing the second one back much like the first. His logic and inhibitions were being buried under the weight of the liquor and it was amazing. He'd never felt like this. So.. free. His eyes wandered to Axel as the taller ordered something they couldn't just shoot back, studying his face while he wasn't looking. Damn he was gorgeous. His lips were pulled up in an amused smile as he spoke to the bartender. He had already tasted that sarcastic mouth and blood rushed to his face at the thought and memory of his hot body pressing against him. He could feel every angle and curve to the vampire's body slotting against his, mouth warm and demanding, taking what he wanted. His own lips parted and his breath rushed out faster as his heart pumped harder. Would he try again? Could Riku get him to try again? "Axel," his voice escaped him, not listening to his fogged mind. Axel's attention turned to him, eyebrow raised, "Would you have sex with me?" He batted his eyelashes, laughing as Axel looked a little taken aback, glancing at his Clock out of habit.

"I.. No, not right now. If things were different.. Yes. In a heartbeat." He offered an apologetic smile to him.

Riku sighed and took Axel's shot, pouring it into his mouth, "Too bad. I actually wanted you this time." He shrugged, licking his lower lip.

Axel leaned in, heated breath washing over Riku, making him shiver. "Lick that lip again and I'll be forced to do something you may regret." His voice was hot with need, and desire. At his dark tone, Riku leaned back slightly, his pupil's blowing wide in lust. That low growl went straight to his crotch, an ache unlike anything he'd ever known radiating up his spine. "How long has it been since you've gotten laid, Axel?" He chuckled darkly, making the taller grip his thighs in a way that made Riku want Axel to fuck his brains out here and now, in front of the whole bar. Riku leaned up, whispering back to Axel, "I want you to bend me over this bar and fuck me until I scream and my voice goes raw. I want everyone to see that even though you could have anyone, you chose me." He growled his last word, closing that distance to nip his lower lip. Riku knew he was only saying those things because he was drunk and lonely, but he needed someone.. Something to make him forget.

Axel's breath hitched at the slight pain in his lip, eyes glinting in shock, and Riku laughed, knocking back the fourth drink and making his way to the dance floor, feeling the beat pump through his body. Riku had never been much of a dancer.. But he'd also never been drunk before.

**XoXoX**

Noctis nibbled his lower lip, worry written across his face.

"Axel will be fine, Noctis. You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." Terra smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Noctis didn't say anything, he had way too much to worry about at the moment. Was Ventus okay? Why had his father left him to fend for himself? Why did he need to create another son? Why did that one have to be stronger? Was Noctis still not enough? Where was Axel? He sighed heavily, pacing even faster now, hands clenching each other behind his back.

Ven whimpered a little, tossing a bit in his sleep. They had placed him back into his old room, and were both waiting for him to wake up. Noctis wished he could see what was happening in Ventus' mind right now, he wanted to see what was worrying him and fix it if he could. He could never undo what he had done to him but he could damn well try to make up for it from here on. Terra was curled on the bed next to him, holding his hand tightly.

"Terra." Noctis whispered his name. He needed to get this out or he would explode. "I.. I'm not good with apologies, I have never been good with them. But.. I would like to do anything for you and Ventus that I possibly can, anything you need or want, I will make it happen. I know that material goods are not what you want, but I think eventually there will be something you want, and it will be something I can provide. I am deeply sorry for what I have done to you and your soul mate, especially to your soul mate. I should have believed my brother, I am still not sure why I didn't.." He trailed off, lost in thought.

"Because you are selfish and you do not have a good outlook of yourself. You like to think that you are cold and heartless and douchy, but you aren't. You're surprisingly sensitive, you hold a grudge like no one I have ever met. You were insecure when your father abandoned you, you targeted Ventus out of hatred because you assumed your father loved him more. You are incredibly strong, Noctis. You rush things, you have a disturbing flair for the ironic and dramatic, and feel the need to wrench everyone's happy endings away." He shook his head, not looking away from Ventus as he spoke.

"You are about to get a second chance at a happy ending.. What will your soul mate think of you? Of the things you've done? The crimes you've committed are not just ones against humanity, but also against morality. You have no conscience, and it shows. You need to realize that not everyone is like you. You should apologize to both of your brothers as well as your Father. Ventus will forgive you because that is who he is.. But you.. You also need to forgive yourself. I know that this weighs heavily on you, so just remember that you will never be happy unless you can forgive yourself." Noctis nodded, now having a lot to think about. He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He was incredibly lonely, and having someone to talk to that understood him would make him happier than he could have ever imagined himself being. He missed Axel terribly...

**XoXoX**

Riku gripped Axel's hips, grinding on him in such a way that should be illegal. Axel's head was back, Riku now sucking and kissing up the heated skin slowly. They were like one being, moving against each other, no space between their bodies at all.. Riku had already shot back three more of those dark drinks, and he was beyond drunk. He had no idea who this new Riku was, but he knew he loved it.

Axel gripped his ass, pulling him even closer as the music pumped through both of them.. The taller guided him down the hall of the bustling club, yanking him off of the dance floor. No more teasing, Axel had to have him. He stopped every now and then to shove the teasing silverette against the wall, lips and teeth clashing. Riku's head was spinning with the heat, he barely noticed the change of scenery until Axel finally released him to lock the door. Axel's hot eyes bored into him from where he stood at door. A low growl rumbled from his chest, making Riku move backwards into the room until his back hit the wall, panting as the sounds he made sent fire coursing through him. In an instant, Axel was on him, hands tearing at his clothing. Riku struggled out of his torn shirt, pushing Axel's over his head next. His hands splayed on his chest, groaning Axel's name. Axel could barely take much more of that delicious voice calling his name. He snarled as he picked Riku's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, grinding his hard length against his ass. Riku's head fell back against the wall, moaning out as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Axel nipped up his neck, nudging through his hair to his ear. His ear slicked over the lobe and his warm breath made him shudder, "That's it, baby, sing for me," he whispered, his long fingered hands shackling his wrists beside his head as he moved his head down. He trailed his nose along the delicious curve of his throat, licking his skin slowly before piercing the soft skin with his fangs. Riku gasped, eyes flashing wide before fluttering shut as the purest form of pleasure washed over him. The grinding slowed as Axel fed slowly, savoring the different tastes in Riku's blood. It was darker than any he'd ever had, but it was so good.. It was absolutely addicting. Axel's hand slid down from his wrists, taking in his silken flesh, down Riku's arched stomach, finding its' way into Riku's jeans. He released a surprised cry as Axel wrapped his fingers around his shaft, a hard shudder wracking his body. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced.. It was like white hot fire rushing through his veins.. He needed more.

Riku arched into Axel's hand, whimpering and begging for more. Axel chuckled, pulling away from his smooth neck and lapping the little drops of blood slowly. He savored every tiny amount he could taste before withdrawing to gaze upon his work. The smaller's eyes were hazy, clouded by desire and a pure primal need. Axel captured his lips again, pulling him closer as his hand moved faster, making Riku's toes curl. A digit slid over his wet slit and Axel felt his body jerk against him. He released his grip on his member and instead slid his hands up Riku's still arched body. His thumbs dug into his hip bones before quickly lifting him up and throwing Riku on the bed, making him yelp and then whine for more from the taller. This manhandling business was exhilarating. The thought that Axel could hold him down and take whatever he wanted made his head dizzy and not just from lack of blood. Axel was incredibly drunk as well, but he still moved with grace. He shed his pants, revealing his own hardened shaft for Riku to see. The smaller crawled up to him, a blush filling his cheeks as he took it in his hands. This was his first time seeing another man's dick, and it was.. It was so hot. He took him in his mouth greedily, shivering with a need he didn't know he possessed. He wanted Axel inside him.. He needed it. He didn't care if he was being sloppy. He just needed the other inside him in some way.

The redhead shivered, moaning as Riku pleasured him in a way that he didn't expect from a drunk virgin. his fingers plunged into his silver hair, piling it on one side of his head and giving a tug. Riku made a noise that rippled up from his cock through his spine. Riku watched as his eyes fluttered closed, making the smaller grin internally. He loved that he could elicit the small noises of pleasure from someone like Axel.. It fueled his lust even further. Axel shoved him back, crawling between his already spread legs. He took the smallers pants off, throwing them off to the side as he bent to start kissing up his thighs. Riku moaned, head falling back again as Axel's breath whispered across his most intimate parts... The redhead's lips moved up slowly to his shaft, teasing him with his breath before finally taking Riku into his mouth. It was slow at first, inching him down his throat as he watched Riku shudder in pleasure. Since he'd met Riku, he'd wanted this. He'd wanted the silverette on his back, moaning Axel's name and begging for more. And now that he was here, it was more intoxicating than any drug. It was even better than his fantasies. Cream skin flushed with color, blue eyes almost closed and staring down at him through their fog of lust, kiss-swollen lips parted and whispers of his name and begs for more spilling from them.

Riku's hand slid into Axel's thick hair, whimpering as he continued to move up and down, slurping noises almost drowning out Riku's panting whispers. He popped off Riku, crawling up his body. "I'm going to stretch you now." He whispered, his voice deep, sending shivers to Riku's core. He nodded, looking up at him with a drunken trust. A trust that he was always wary to give anyone, much less Axel.. The taller placed three fingers on Riku's lips. "Suck." He commanded.

The smaller didn't hesitate, taking the fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the digits, his eyes lidded as they stayed locked onto Axel. The redhead chuckled darkly, his usual emerald eyes replaced by a blackness darker than pitch. He removed his fingers slowly, watching as that tongue followed for a bit, curling around his index finger. Axel crushed their lips together, wanting to taste that soft tongue as his wet fingers slid down his body to rest against his quivering pucker. The one place Riku never thought he'd want anyone touching, yet here he was, quivering in anticipation at the thought of Axel fucking him there. He needed it.. More than he'd ever needed anything, he needed this closeness. His head fell back as a small flash of pain shown on his face when Axel slid the first finger in. Axel sank his fangs into the smallers neck once more, feeling him relax completely as he fed from him again.

The redhead groaned as he felt the complete tightness around his finger, squeezing it. He pushed deeper, seemingly searching for something. As it was, it felt strange yet pleasant as the digit moved inside him. He pressed against a small, spongy bundle of nerves and Riku lost it. He screamed Axel's name like no one ever had, arching his back and gasping hard for air. His vision went white behind his eyes as Axel smiled against his skin, slowly inserting another finger. The lust had worn the alcohol down, neither all that drunk anymore. Axel was glad, he wanted Riku to remember this.. To remember his first time, even if it wouldn't be gentle, and it wasn't romantic, he still wanted to make it worth remembering. Riku gripped his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as the vampire pressed harder against him, giving a muffled groan against him.

Riku relaxed quicker after that, Axel able to fit all three in, rotating them in and out of his body. When he was finally ready, he pressed harder against those nerves, his fingers all but abusing it as he moved them faster and faster, hitting that nerve every time. Riku couldn't handle it much longer, cumming with a loud scream of Axel's name. He panted, body jerking as he pulled his fingers out, making Riku give a pathetic whine. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from." He dipped his fingers into the seed on Riku's stomach, rubbing it along his shaft. "This may still hurt for a second, but it wont for long." He kissed Riku with a heated passion as he guided himself to his stretched hole and slowly entered the smaller.

The silverette whimpered a little as Axel's large shaft slid inside him. The flared head popped past the first ring of muscle, the room echoing with their combined sigh of pleasure. Riku felt full as each inch slid deeper inside him. It did hurt, but not as bad as he'd originally expected. Riku relaxed around him, even more so when his shaft hit his prostate head on, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. The combined feeling of Axel stretching his pucker and then the soul rocking pleasure was nearly too much He cried out, arching into him and rocking his hips, giving Axel the go ahead to begin moving. Him sliding in and out of his body was like nothing Riku had ever experienced.. It was hot, like Axel was heating him up more and more. Riku groaned when Axel continued his slow pace, growling at him now. "If you don't fuck me now, I will get up and find someone else who will." At the challenge, Axel snarled and pulled out of him quickly, flipping him over. Without another warning nor prep, he slammed into Riku's smaller body, making him screech. "FUCK!" He hissed and Axel ignored him, his pace hard and hot. Every movement, every time Axel's hot shaft hit his prostate, another white wave of pleasure hit him hard, wrenching a scream from him. He pushed his hips up under the relentless assault, chest flat against the bed while his knees pressed his ass higher and higher for a deeper plunge.

Axel's hips quickened, gripping Riku's hair and bowing him back, his body taught as he hammered into him without mercy. Riku was beautifully tight, his body gripping Axel, not willing to let him go at all. Each time he drew back, warm muscles tightened down on him, milking his shaft to coax him back for another hard thrust. Riku, by this time, was hard again. It was almost painful how turned on he was.. Every wave of pleasure pushed him closer to the edge. Axel's hand released his hair and moved instead to his throat. Long fingers wrapped around his throat, feeling his pulse flutter against his hand, and pulling back. The restriction to his airway heightened his senses, a gasp escaping his lips as he gripped the sheets, scrambling for something to hold on to or he would just float away on a cloud of pleasure. The feel of his shaft moving in and out of his hole, each ridge and vein stretching him and rubbing him mindless.

Axel yanked out of him again before Riku could cum, chuckling at his high pitched whine. He released his neck, letting him collapse forward and gasp for air. Axel was the master of getting them close and not letting them have it.. He stroked himself as he looked down at Riku's stretched pucker, rim reddened from the friction, his smooth, taught skin glistening with sweat. His whimpers were the most delicious thing Axel had heard in a very long time. Riku reached back, slim fingers rubbing over his now empty hole. He moaned as he sank two digits into himself, "Please," he whispered, voice raw. His fingers weren't enough. Axel couldn't wait much longer or he would cum at just the sight of him begging like this.

Axel picked him up again, shoving him back against the wall. It was his favorite sexual position, the receiver was just slammed down, over and over.. He shuddered as he pulled Riku down on his dick, making his eyes roll back in his head again. Riku screamed as Axel slammed up into him, hitting his prostate hard and dead on. He scratched at his back, voice giving out as he was taken harshly. "Axel!" He screamed his name. Axel really wasn't going to last much longer.. He sank his fangs into Riku's neck, drinking greedily now, lost in the sensations Riku gave him. "M-More! Fuck, Axel, I-I'm.. FUCK!" The last scream ended in a long, breathless moan as he came around Axel, his walls stroking and grabbing him. Axel bit down harder, drinking faster as his movements sped up even more before finally slowing, a soft groan of Riku's name leaving his lips. Axel shuddered, filling Riku up with hot seed before it spilled over, dripping to the ground.

The last thing Riku remembered before everything went black was a slightly panicked look on Axel's face, and him calling Riku's name. Was that normal? Oh well.. The dark embrace was back, and Riku was much too weak to deny it. He gave in quickly, groaning at a small prick of pain, then all of a sudden, the pain was everywhere. The darkness was betraying him, making him hurt.. Why did he hurt now? Why was everything on fire? Riku's last thought was Axel and his ecstasy, burning and beautiful, before the pain subsided and he slipped fully into the once again welcoming darkness.

**XoXoX**

**AN: Okay, so for those who didn't read the sex parts, Riku was just changed into a vampire by Axel. That's pretty much all you need to know, you'll find out how in the next chapter that I will post soon. This is also a warning that I am moving, so I won't be able to post much, and my Beta is going on a trip this summer so I will do my best to have the story finished before then so you guys don't have to wait for the ending chapters**


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: So this chapter hasn't been Beta'd yet, so excuse the mistakes. But at least your questions will be answered, finally! And I want to know what you guys want Noctis' fate to be. You'll know what I mean ;)**

**XoXoX**

Chapter Nine

Ventus whimpered softly in his sleep, shifting a little. Terra's eyes shot to the previously still blonde on the bed and held his hand, worry in his pretty blue eyes.

_Terra stood in the center of the bodies, panting and grinning. "We did it, baby!" He ran up and swept Ven off his feet, literally, kissing him in front of everyone. Both of them knew there would possibly be hell to pay for that, but neither of them cared at this moment. Terra gasped a little, pulling away from Ven and looking down at him, his eyes wide. _

_Ven smiled at him before he realized there was blood spilling out of his lovers' mouth at an alarming rate. When did that happen? "Terra? Terra, what's wrong?" He looked worried and pulled away from him, holding him at arms' length. He noticed the sword poking out of his chest, right where his heart is, and he froze. His brain refused to register what that meant.. "Baby? Wh.." Terra slumped to the ground, revealing the person who dared end his life. _

_Noctis stood there, smirking with a wild look in his eyes. "Hello, brother." He spat the last word and Ven snarled. "What is wrong with you?! Why did you take him away?!" Ven sank to his knees and picked up the lifeless body of his soul mate, tears finally falling from his cheeks while Noctis stood over them and laughed. "What did I ever do to you?" He screamed, tears flowing faster now._

"_You took everything from me! I'm taking from you what you've already ripped from me!" He roared, furious now. _

"_I had NOTHING to do with Stella and you know that! That was your own impatient needs and your own selfish desires that caused her to die and you know it!" He yelled louder, standing and punching Noctis, bruising his pretty face. His eyes flashed and he shoved his little brother down, growling deeply. The raven gripped Ven's hair and slammed it down into the concrete, smirking as he saw his newly broken nose. "You're an awful brother! A nuisance and a failure!" He slammed his head down, standing and kicking him several times with the steel toe of his boots. Ven's world went dark, the image of his broken lover burned into his mind. _

"Noo!" Ventus screamed as he shot up, scaring Terra out of his light slumber. He blinked quickly, shocked to find Ven clinging to him and sobbing. "I wasn't the reason you died, I swear! That was all his fault!" He gripped the brunette closer, sobbing harder at the thought that his death was Ven's fault. "I'm so sorry!"

Terra pulled him away and shook his head, sweeping his thumb underneath his eyes, wiping away the tears. "That wasn't your fault, I know. I promise, I know." He whispered. "I'm here now. You aren't alone.." He whispered softly, a gentle smile on his face. "Come on, I have a feeling you're starved. You haven't eaten in almost a week."

The blonde frowned. "I've been asleep for a _week_?" He looked shocked as Terra nodded. "Yeah. Now come on. There's a café that's still serving the best waffles around." He smiled as he took Ven's hand.

**XoXoX**

"You did WHAT?!" Noctis looked at Axel as he held a limp Riku in his arms. The redhead shrugged and laid the silver haired male down, watching him twist and turn a little. "Are you insane?! I'm supposed to make it up to him, and now you've gone and doomed him to life as a fucking monster!" Noctis threw his hands up and Axel stepped back, brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry, your royal highness. I didn't realize that after one conversation with your father that you've completely changed every habit you've ever formed and have renounced the ways in indulgences." He crossed his arms, glaring now.

Noctis winced a little and sighed heavily. "I'm trying hard to right a wrong here. Don't be an asshole, Axel." He glared. "Terra was right. How am I supposed to face my soulmate after everything I've done?" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I truly don't deserve anyone. Fucking hell, I need to.. I don't know. I'm so wound up. I need to fuck. Or kill something, I don't know."

Axel grinned. "Fucking is always good. I hear it keeps you healthy." He smirked and Noctis shook his head. "No. You've already fucked my… brother… I don't want that dick inside me anymore. Sorry." He said, deadpan, making Axel laugh. "Alright, fair enough. Don't you have a rogue in lockup? Maybe go ruffle a few feathers?" He asked with a half smile.

Noctis sighed and nodded, standing and leaving without a word. As soon as he was gone, Riku's hand was at Axel's throat and he snarled. "What the fuck did you do to me?" He asked through gritted teeth. Axel turned his head and glared at him, eyebrows shooting up. "Well I can see you're awake. You thirsty?" He asked, nonchalant.

"Axel. What did you _do _to me?" He asked again, voice sounding dangerous. Axel sighed heavily and pulled Riku's hand away, shaking his head. "I didn't really _do_ anything, Riku. I just ended up drinking too much of your blood as I fucked you senseless, and it was either change you or let you die. I chose the option that didn't get me killed." He frowned.

Riku glared, but relaxed a little more. "Don't bring that up again." He groaned a little, anger dissipating. Axel shrugged, grinning a little. "Hey, I said no at first, okay?" Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "So the.. The place you took me to.. Am I still in that weird world? Is this Hell?" He looked around at the large throne room, frowning.

Axel nodded. "Yeah it is. Do you want a tour?" He asked with a slight grin. Riku eyes him warily. "Last time I let you take me anywhere, we ended up having sex and I woke up as a monster." He stated, voice dead-pan.

"Fine, fine. But just know, you aren't allowed to eat anyone in the castle, and that thirst of yours is only going to get worse if you keep ignoring it." He stated with a slight grin. The silver-haired male frowned, knowing he was right. He could feel his body pulling him towards the nearest being with a pulse and he sighed. "Yeah, alright." He mumbled, reluctantly agreeing as Axel all but shoved him towards the giant doors.

**XoXoX**

Noctis frowned and stopped, looking at the Clock on his arm for the first time in days. He only had thirty seconds?! He swallowed thickly and continued walking down the hallway, doing his best not to run. His second chance! Where was she? He swallowed thickly and stopped as he looked around again, frowning as he didn't see anyone else. 15.. 14… 13… He reached the door that held the rogue angel and stopped, looking both ways before even putting his hand on the door. Were they late? It WAS the new watch shift for the prisoners… Did they get a new guard that Noctis hadn't met?

He turned the handle and opened the door, swallowing thickly. He looked inside and his eyes widened at the state of the blonde angel hanging limply from the ceiling. Blue eyes lifted to meet his own and the angel smiled a little. "Noctis," He whispered lovingly. The King was taken aback. An angel?! His.. His soulmate was a damn pigeon?! The Clock on his arm was fading, as was Noctis', letting him know that the angels' Clock had just ran out.

The demon stepped in and closed the door, locking it behind him. "You're.. You're my soulmate? But.. You're an angel." He made a face. His Father wouldn't approve. Not even in the slightest. He walked over and unchained the angel, being mindful of his broken wings. He sat the blonde down on a chair and handed him some water that they kept in case the watchmen got thirsty.

"Yeah, I'm an angel. I've been watching you, Noctis." He whispered, looking at him with sad blue eyes. Noctis flushed a little and looked down. "Great. Well, at least you know I have no secrets, right?" He whispered, trying to laugh the awkward situation off. The angel shook his head, half smiling. "You shouldn't be ashamed. You weren't raised to have emotions, but you do. Tell me this, Noctis. In the bottom of your heart, did you really believe your brother was guilty? Or did you do what you did in the hopes that your father would approve of you because you really believed he was still alive?"

Noctis was at a loss for words. How could someone he'd never met know exactly how he'd felt all these years? "How were you able to put those feelings into words? I've.. Never been able to." He looked a little sad as his gaze fell to the floor. He didn't deserve another chance with anyone, much less someone who was so understanding. Noctis didn't understand how someone who knew everything he'd done could still look at him with such… Love.

He stood and offered a hand to the angel, half smiling. "What's your name?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the room with him, holding him up.

"Prompto." He murmured. Noctis grinned a little. "Prompto. Alright. Are you hungry?" The blonde nodded and the King snapped, a servant immediately at his side. The demon eyed the angel warily as he waited for further instructions. "Yes, my liege?"

"Get me the doctor, I need my mate fixed up." He ordered and the demon scurried off. "You'll be well taken care of, not to worry." He smiled a little as they walked into the smaller dining hall off to the side of the castle. He sat the blonde down gently as a doctor came in to look over the wounded man. Noctis walked away for a moment, lost in thought. He needed to find Axel..

**XoXoX**

Riku looked around, bored already. "This place has no color. No life. No wonder all of you are such assholes." He mumbled as they sat down at a café, drinking dark coffee.

Axel looked offended. "Hey! This place may not have color, but it also doesn't have crime or rules." He smirked. Riku rolled his eyes. "It has no crime _because _it has no rules." He grumbled. "This place is absolute madness. There's no.. No hierarchy, no social stigma… Well… I guess that's pretty great." He relented a little, a hint of a smile on his face.

Axel grinned triumphantly. Riku looked down at his arm and sighed heavily. "What happened to my real soul mate?" He finally asked, looking at Axel with a begging look. The redhead looked pained, but sighed heavily. "I… Well…" He looked at Riku. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to, just so you know. I don't want you getting mad at me because you don't understand how things work down here. If Noctis tells me to do something, I do it or I die." His face was grim. Riku could already tell where this was going and he just looked at Axel with a sad face and let him continue.

"His.. His name was Sora. And he was absolutely adorable." He half smiled and pulled a picture out of his wallet, handing it to Riku. The picture held a short brunette laughing at the redheaded girl next to him as they too a picture of themselves. Both of them looked ecstatic. Wait… Riku's eyes bugged. "Kairi..?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know who she is, but the kid.. Well, I won't tell you how it happened, but I snagged that from his pocket. I figured his soul mate would want it." He shrugged and downed the rest of his coffee.

Riku laughed a little and shook his head. "You're… You're unexpectedly nice, you know that? Bat-shit crazy, but nice. Thank you." He nodded and folded the picture up, placing it in his pocket. "How do I get back to the surface? Or.. Earth? I don't know, I just know I need to go talk to someone."

Axel grinned and raised his hand, an inky black portal appearing next to him. Riku stood and walked to it, looking back when Axel called his name. "Don't go telling people how nice I am, that's a secret. Got it memorized?" He asked with a little smirk and Riku nodded. "Yes, I do." He laughed as he walked through, eager to go talk to his best friend.

Axel glanced down at his own Clock and grinned, staying where he was. One more agonizing minute… He glanced out the window at the scenery, watching people pass by. He watched the bus stop and grinned, watching people file off one by one. It was like he couldn't look away. There was a crashing sound and suddenly heat spilled all over his chest and crotch and he growled, whirling around to the idiot that did it. Blonde hair invaded his vision as the kid stood there with a shattered cup and wide blue eyes. "I am so sorry. Holy shit. Let me clean that up.." He darted away and Axel caught the fading blue on his arm and he couldn't help but smile.

**XoXoX**

**AN: Okay, so should Noctis get to keep his love and redeem himself or naw? I need to know before I type the next chapter up cx**


End file.
